


Himalaya

by akani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani/pseuds/akani
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha ist ein junger Geschäftsführer, der sich in seinen Jugendfreund Naruto Uzumaki verliebt. Die beiden führen eine feste Beziehung und teilen sich eine Wohnung, bis ein Streit alles verändert. Sasuke kämpft um die Beziehung, doch eine Bekanntschaft aus der Vergangenheit scheint alles zu zerstören. Währenddessen wartet die Presse nur auf einen öffentlichen Fehler, um negative Schlagzeilen über den Jungunternehmer bringen zu können.





	1. Chapter 1

Jede Stufe fühlte sich an wie der Himalaya mit einem schweren Herzen in der Brust.

Eigentlich war alles gesagt, doch die dröhnende Stille in Sasukes Ohren trieb ihn vorwärts.

Sein Streit mit Naruto lag nun exakt einen Tag zurück und die Nacht im Büro war die Hölle gewesen.

 

„Naruto“, rief er vorsichtig in die Wohnung, als er die Tür öffnete. Eigentlich sollte er nicht vorsichtig sein müssen, schließlich wohnte auch er hier.

 

„Deine Tasche steht neben der Tür.“

 

„Naruto-“ Sasuke stockte der Atem, bevor er richtig über Narutos Worte nachdachte. „Du warst an meinen Sachen?“ Wut begleitete seine Frage.

 

Eigentlich war er nie richtig eingezogen. Alles, was in dieser Wohnung ihm gehörte, passte in eine Reisetasche. Dennoch hatte er keine eigene Wohnung mehr, hatte sie aufgegeben aus irgendeinem nun bescheuert erscheinenden Grund. Er hatte nichts mehr. Naruto hatte alles, als wäre er nie dagewesen. Es war nicht fair.

 

„Ich hätte es früher wissen müssen.“ Erst jetzt hörte Sasuke die Enttäuschung in Narutos Stimme.

 

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du?“

Warum war er bloß schon wieder so wütend? Keine zwei Sätze und schon stritten sie wieder.

 

Naruto betrat den kurzen Flur der Wohnung, sein Gesichtsausdruck niedergeschlagen.

„Suigetsu. Tu nicht so, als liefe da nichts!“ Seine Stimme stockte kurz, dann fing er sich wieder. „Ich hätte es einfach wissen müssen. Sasuke Uchiha ist niemand für eine feste Beziehung.“

 

Die Worte verletzten Sasuke, machten ihn gleichzeitig aber auch unendlich wütend ob der Anschuldigung.

„Du hast ja einen Knall!“

Endlich trat Sasuke ein und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Die Nachbarn hatten ohnehin schon genug gehört. „Niemals habe ich dich betrogen!“

 

„Lass die Tür ruhig offen, jeder soll es hören! Sasuke Uchiha ist ein untreues Arschloch!“

 

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er die Distanz überwunden hatte, doch Narutos geschockter Blick machte ihm bewusst, dass er ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte.

„Halt dein Maul“, zischte Sasuke, als er ihn losließ.

 

Naruto sah ihn immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

 

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid, aber red‘ nicht so eine Scheiße.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und holte tief Luft. „Nie“, begann er, „absolut nie bin ich dir fremdgegangen.“

 

„Sakura hat dich gestern mit Suigetsu gesehen.“ Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch die Anschuldigung klingelte in Sasukes Ohren.

 

„Ja, weil wir uns ja auch getroffen haben. Wo ist das Problem?“

 

Naruto biss sich vor Wut auf die Lippe und sah Sasuke direkt an. „Du bist danach aber mit zu ihm gegangen!“

 

„Ja, und? Danach bin ich ins Büro gefahren und dort habe ich geschlafen! Oder was man so nennen kann, denn bequem war es da nicht, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Du hast ja schön im Bett geschlafen!“

Er musste sich zurückhalten, die Distanz zwischen sich und Naruto nicht wieder zu schließen.

 

„Ihr hattet doch eh Sex! Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen!“

Vielleicht taten seine Worte so weh, weil er eigentlich ins Schwarze traf. Sasuke war nach ihrem Streit in die Bar gefahren, hatte etwas mehr als nur einen Drink zu viel und dann war da Suigetsu. Im Anschluss endeten sie in Suigetsus Apartment, denn das war von der Bar aus zu Fuß zu erreichen. Und es wäre mehr zwischen ihnen gelaufen, hätte Suigetsu ihn nicht zurückgewiesen, weil er zu betrunken war, um Entscheidungen zu treffen. Eigentlich hatte Naruto recht, er hätte mit Suigetsu geschlafen und genau deshalb war er wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Wütend auf Naruto, weil er recht hatte.

Danach war er wutentbrannt zurück zur Bar gelaufen, hatte sich in sein Auto gesetzt und war zum Büro gefahren. Vermutlich hatten ihn lediglich die nachtleeren Straßen davor bewahrt, sich und andere in seinem Zustand zu gefährden.

 

„Ich habe recht, oder?“

Narutos Worte holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 

„Nein. Ja. Nein. Nein!“ Er musste tief durchatmen. „Da ist nichts gelaufen.“ Er musste seufzen. „Aber du hast recht, es lag nicht an mir.“

 

Die Ehrlichkeit schien Naruto doch zu überraschen, seine Stimme begann zu beben. „Wie kannst du nur so sein?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ Ihm fiel tatsächlich nichts Besseres dazu ein. Dazu ließ die Wirkung der Aspirin allmählich nach und der Kater kam wieder durch.

 

„Nimm. Deinen. Scheiß. Und. Geh.“ Narutos Stimme zitterte und er wandte den Blick ab. Es fühlte sich einfach alles so falsch an. Sasuke wollte protestieren, ihn anbrüllen, sich verteidigen, aber seine Lippen ließen kein Wort passieren. Besser so vermutlich. Es wäre eh nichts Gutes dabei rumgekommen.

 

Wortlos trat er den Rückzug an und nahm auf dem Weg nach draußen die Reisetasche und damit jede Spur von sich mit.

 

Erst als er wieder in seinem Jaguar saß, brachen die Kopfschmerzen richtig durch. Ob das nun wirklich an seinem Kater lag oder daran, dass er sich so massiv aufgeregt hatte, konnte er nicht mal sagen. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem. Er war wütend, genervt, enttäuscht und traurig. Wut und Enttäuschung – damit konnte er leben, aber Trauer war nichts für Sasuke Uchiha. Er war tatsächlich rausgeworfen worden. Naruto hatte ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Es sollte eigentlich an seinem Stolz kratzen, aber stattdessen tat es einfach nur weh. Ein Gefühl, für dessen Bekämpfung Sasuke keine Strategie hatte.

Er war gekommen, um zu reden und musste nun gehen, ohne auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Worte losgeworden zu sein. Ein scheiß Gefühl.

Beinahe schlimmer noch war, dass er jetzt in einer wesentlich schlechteren Lage war als die Nacht zuvor. Die Hoffnung, wieder in die Wohnung zurückkehren zu können, war sie auch noch so klein gewesen, war nun komplett gestorben und er hatte keinen Ort, an den er konnte. Noch eine Nacht auf der winzigen Ledercouch im Vorzimmer seines Büros und sein Rücken würde ihn umbringen. Suigetsu konnte er unmöglich um Unterschlupf bitten. Nicht nach der Blamage der letzten Nacht.

In dieser Situation war es wirklich ärgerlich, dass er seine Freunde an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Seine Arbeit ließ nicht viel Raum für Abende in Bars, Kinos oder Restaurants. Auch einer von vielen Punkten, die ihn und Naruto auseinander getrieben hatten. Sasuke hatte einfach zu wenig Zeit. Eine Freundschaft oder gar Beziehung mit ihm bedeutete zurückstecken können und nicht zu viel gemeinsame Zeit zu verlangen. Etwas, das Naruto nie gut gekonnt hatte.

Eigentlich hatten sie nicht gut zusammengepasst. Nie. Doch eigentlich waren sie zusammen auch perfekt gewesen.

Als er seine eigene Wohnung gekündigt hatte, war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass Naruto und er eine Zukunft hätten. Er hatte ein hübsches, möbliertes Apartment gehabt, deshalb besaß er nicht viel. Da er ohnehin nie viel Zeit zu Hause verbrachte, beschränkte er seine Ausstattung stets auf das Nötigste. Alles Wichtige hatte er im Büro, denn dort verbrachte er wesentlich mehr Zeit. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, die Couch auszutauschen. Hätte er mehr auf Komfort statt auf Stil gesetzt, hätte er nun nicht das Problem, eine Unterkunft zu finden.

 

Sasuke hatte die Nummer in seinem Handy bereits ausgewählt, doch er hasste sich selbst dafür, diesen Anruf tätigen zu müssen.

 

Er schloss die Augen, während es klingelte und seufzte, als der Anruf beantwortet wurde.

 

„Itachi.“


	2. Chapter 2

Itachis Wohnung war unnötig groß und beinahe leer. Es war fast deprimierender, hier zu sein als gar keinen Schlafplatz zu haben, doch Sasuke blieb nichts anderes übrig.  
Nachdem er Itachi angerufen hatte, hatte dieser ihn sofort zu sich bestellt. Er war Sasuke immer ein guter älterer Bruder gewesen, aber seit Sasuke die Firmenleitung übernommen hatte, hatte sich ihre Beziehung deutlich entspannt. Itachi war klug, klüger noch als Sasuke, aber er war niemand, der Leuten Anweisungen gab, Mitarbeiter koordinierte und Arbeit abgab. Aus dem Grund hatte ihr Vater Fugaku Uchiha sich widerwillig dazu entschieden, die Geschäftsführung an Sasuke zu übergeben, statt an Itachi. Von diesem Tag an war jeglicher Konkurrenzdruck zwischen den beiden Brüdern verschwunden, wenngleich der Großteil ohnehin immer von Sasuke ausgegangen war. Itachi hatte die Geschäftsführung bereits abgelehnt, als Fugaku zum ersten Mal erwähnte, dass er die Firma übernehmen würde. Für ihn war immer klar gewesen, dass er nicht in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten wollte, dennoch hatte sich Fugaku bis zum Schluss dagegen gewehrt, seinen Posten an Sasuke abzutreten. Letzten Endes hatte er viel länger gearbeitet als er es getan hätte, wenn Itachi einfach akzeptiert hätte und lediglich ein Herzinfarkt zwang ihn endgültig, Sasuke zur Geschäftsführung zu ernennen. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Fukagu endlich einsah, dass Sasuke das Unternehmen leiten konnte und seine Sorge unbegründet war. Zufrieden damit war er jedoch noch immer nicht.

Als Sasuke bei Itachi ankam, wartete dieser bereits mit Abendessen auf ihn. Gefüllte Tomaten. Er kannte ihn nun mal.

„Ich muss dir vermutlich eh jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, mh?“

Sasuke seufzte, ließ seine Tasche neben der Tür fallen und setzte sich an den Esstisch.  
„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, wirklich nicht.“

„Und trotzdem möchte ich alles hören.“ Itachis Blick ruhte auf ihm.

„Wir hatten Streit. Er hat mich rausgeworfen. Ich glaube-“ Sasuke musste schlucken. „Ich glaube, es ist vorbei.“ Er hatte sich das noch gar nicht so vor Augen geführt, zumindest noch nicht in einem ruhigen Moment wie diesem. Der Gedanke trieb ein Brennen in seine Augen, das er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
Itachis Mimik war weich, sein Blick warm.  
„Das tut mir leid.“

Als könnte er etwas dafür. Als könnte er etwas daran ändern. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Sasuke wütend geworden, hätte ihn gefragt, für wen er sich eigentlich hält, aber er tat nichts davon.  
„Schon okay, schätze ich.“ Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen in der Hoffnung, das Brennen lindern zu können. „Es hätte bloß nicht so enden sollen, weißt du?“

„Ja, das verstehe ich.“ Itachi stand auf, um sich hinter ihn zu stellen und die Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du so darunter leidest.“

Litt er wirklich? Vermutlich. Itachi war wesentlich feinfühliger als er selbst und Sasuke fand sich noch immer nicht in der Lage, seine Gefühle zu benennen.

„Liegt es an mir?“

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Sag du es mir.“ Itachis Ehrlichkeit tat weh.

Sasuke ließ resigniert seinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. „Es liegt an mir“, murmelte er. „Naruto denkt, ich bin untreu.“

„Bist du es denn?“

Er atmete tief ein. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwie schon. Ich meine, ich habe ihn nie betrogen, aber trotzdem war ich nach unserem Streit bei Suigetsu und ich wäre schwach geworden.“

Itachi schmunzelte unangebracht. „Impulskontrolle war nie deine Stärke.“

„Jetzt mach mal halblang!“

Gott sei Dank sparte Itachi sich an dieser Stelle einen weiteren Kommentar.  
„Warum Suigetsu von allen?“ Die Frage war berechtigt, dennoch hatte Sasuke keine Antwort parat, also schwieg er.

„Du kannst Naruto seinen Verdacht nicht verübeln bei eurer Vergangenheit. Und dann gehst du nach eurem Streit auch noch zu Suigetsu? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Gar nichts“, stöhnte Sasuke. „Das ist ja das Problem. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich denke nie nach.“ Er atmete tief ein, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich war betrunken, traurig und einsam und Suigetsu war… Er war halt da.“

„Dummer kleiner Bruder“, seufzte Itachi, drückte seine Schultern und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. „Du solltest jetzt essen, bevor es ganz kalt wird.“

Den Rest des Abends sprachen sie nicht mehr über das Thema, doch Itachi hatte erreicht, was er erreichen wollte; Sasuke konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, welche Fehler er gemacht hatte und ob und wie er sie wieder gutmachen konnte. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er jedoch nicht.  
Sobald sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und Ruhe eingekehrt war, begann Sasuke, unruhig zu werden. Seit seinem Streit mit Naruto hatte er sich irgendwie stetig beschäftigt und jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal so richtig Zeit, in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Nicht, dass er das wirklich gebraucht hätte.  
Er kontrollierte sein Handy beinahe im Minutentakt auf Nachrichten von Naruto und als es endlich mit einer Chat-Nachricht vibrierte, wäre es ihm vor lauter Aufregung beinahe aus der Hand gefallen.

Er hoffte so sehr auf eine Nachricht von Naruto, irgendwas, aber als er stattdessen Suigetsus Namen im Display las, setzte sein Herz gefühlt für einen Moment aus.

„Hey Hübscher, morgen schon was vor?“  
Unangebracht wie immer, aber nicht ungewöhnlich für Suigetsu.

Noch während Sasuke seine Antwort eintippte, kam eine weitere Nachricht von Suigetsu. „Trübsal blasen und traurige Liebeslieder hören zählt nicht als sinnvolle Beschäftigung.“

„Verdammt“, scherzte er. „Morgen muss ich die Arbeit von heute nachholen. Ich fürchte, da habe ich keine Zeit.“

„Du immer mit deiner Arbeit.“ Sasuke konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Suigetsu mit den Augen rollte, während er schrieb. „Du musst auch mal ein bisschen Spaß im Leben haben.“

„Bei dem, was du unter Spaß verstehst, verzichte ich gern.“  
Suigetsu war wild. Er ging auf Partys, verhielt sich verantwortungslos und prügelte sich in Bars. Suigetsu war frei. Frei von allem, was Sasuke fesselte. Soziale Umgangsformen, gesellschaftliche Normen, Pflichten – all das war Suigetsu egal. Ein wenig bewunderte Sasuke ihn dafür. Er hatte es sich nie erlauben können, sich auch nur einmal daneben zu benehmen. Die Presse bekam alles mit, besonders wenn man in seinem Alter Geschäftsführers eines derart großen Unternehmens war. Wenn alle Augen auf einen gerichtet sind, kann man sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben.  
Suigetsu hingegen war unter dem Radar. Für die Presse war er niemand, zumindest niemand von Interesse. Gut genug, um für Spekulationen über eine mögliche Beziehung zu Sasuke herzuhalten, aber mehr auch nicht. Er konnte sich beinahe alles erlauben, es interessierte schlichtweg niemanden.

Wieso genau Sasuke so eine enge Freundschaft zu Suigetsu verband, war auf den ersten Blick für niemanden zu erkennen, doch die beiden kannten sich gut aus ihrer Zeit an der Schule. Auch wenn seine Familie das immer gut vertuscht hatte, auch Sasuke hatte in seiner Pubertät Grenzen getestet, indem er die eine oder andere überschritten hatte. Nachdem er sich auf einer Party mit einem viel zu starken Gegner angelegt hatte, war es Suigetsu gewesen, der ihm den Arsch gerettet hatte. Mit aufgeplatzten Lippen und blutigen Augenbrauen waren sie danach zu Suigetsu gegangen, hatten zusammen weiter getrunken und die ganze Nacht geredet, bis sie schließlich zu müde waren, um länger wach zu bleiben. Sasukes erster Kuss war Suigetsu. Sasukes erstes Mal war Suigetsu. Suigetsu war ein Meister darin, ihn zu Dingen zu überreden, die er sonst niemals ausprobiert hätte und während nicht alles davon immer gut war, hatte Sasuke sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig frei gefühlt und Fugaku damit nur weitere Gründe geliefert, ihn hinter Itachi zu stellen. Doch je mehr Fugaku Sasuke hinten anstellte, desto mehr schlug er über die Stränge.  
Während Sasuke irgendwann gezwungen war, wieder diszipliniert zu werden, veränderte Suigetsu sich nur wenig. Während Sasuke sein Studium in Rekordzeit hinter sich brachte und begann, in der Firma zu arbeiten, jobbte Suigetsu gelegentlich, wenn er Geld brauchte, lebte in einer billigen Studentenunterkunft und verbrachte mehr Zeit in fremden Betten als in seinem eigenen. Manchmal beneidete Sasuke ihn. Suigetsu konnte jederzeit alle Zelte abbrechen und hingehen, wo er wollte, während er die Endstation bereits erreicht hatte. Von hier an würde sein Leben für immer so aussehen. Es war auf eine Art beruhigend, so viel Sicherheit zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite auch verdammt frustrierend, weil er nicht das Gefühl hatte, schon alles gesehen und erlebt zu haben. Suigetsu war frei wie ein Vogel und Sasuke wünschte sich manchmal an seine Stelle.

Sein Handy vibrierte erneut.  
„Morgen Abend also?“


	3. Chapter 3

„Wo?“

„Na, in Rom!“  
Wo auch sonst? Das Rom war ein kleiner Club am Rande der Stadt. Ein bisschen schäbig. Passte irgendwie zu Suigetsu. Sich in Rom zu treffen war ein Running Gag in ihrer Jugendzeit gewesen. Eigentlich war das Rom einfach nur der einzige Club, dessen Türsteher sie immer reinließ.

Natürlich trafen sie sich abends dort. Sasuke ließ sogar seine Arbeit dafür liegen, denn eigentlich hatte Suigetsu recht, er brauchte das.

Sein Auto parkte er bewusst etwas weiter weg. Er musste nicht auch noch sein Auto für die Presse auf dem Präsentierteller direkt vor einem schäbigen, kleinen Club stehenlassen, der bekannt für sein dubioses Klientel war. In den großen Magazinen würde kein Wort davon stehen, dass er dort aus Nostalgie hinging, sondern man würde versuchen, ihm ein Drogenproblem anzuhängen und vermutlich noch seinen Kontakt zu Suigetsu dafür verantwortlich machen. Wie er es hasste, bei allem was er tat, immer fünfmal überlegen zu müssen, ob er sich das wirklich leisten konnte, sollte er von den falschen Personen gesehen werden. Hier war die Sache immerhin klar; er konnte sich das auf keinen Fall leisten. Ein Grund, warum er sich in weite Jeans und einen unscheinbaren schwarzen Hoodie geworfen hatte, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. In dem Outfit war er in diesem Teil der Stadt beinahe unsichtbar. Er sah aus wie viele andere auch. Gut.

Suigetsu traf er sicherheitshalber dennoch lieber drinnen.

„Ganz schön spät“, grüßte der ihn. „Warte schon seit ‘ner halben Ewigkeit.“

Sasuke versetzte ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. „Lüg hier mal nicht rum. Wir wissen beide, dass du gerade erst gekommen bist.“  
Suigetsu grinste breit. Sie waren vor einer Stunde verabredet gewesen, da waren sie also beide quasi pünktlich.  
Mit Suigetsu war alles unkompliziert. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte Sasuke sich, warum sie in den letzten Monaten so wenig Kontakt hatten, aber dann wurde es ihm wieder bewusst. In der Beziehung mit Naruto hatte er unmöglich Zeit mit Suigetsu verbringen können. Naruto wusste von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und hatte seinen Standpunkt mehr als klar gemacht; Kontakt zu Suigetsu wäre Gift für ihre Beziehung gewesen. Und er hatte es respektiert. Sasuke hatte kaum Kontakt zu Suigetsu, bis zu ihrem Streit. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wurde er beinahe ein bisschen wütend.  
Nichts und niemand hatte das Recht, einen Menschen derart in seinen Freiheiten einzuschränken. Keine Beziehung sollte jemals Freundschaften limitieren. Nicht einmal wenn sie mit einem so wundervollen Kerl wie Naruto war. Nein! Naruto war voller Fehler, wenn Sasuke darüber nachdachte, Er hatte ihn ständig kritisiert. Für seine Freunde, für seine Familie, für seinen Job – eigentlich war es gut so wie es jetzt war. Eigentlich war es ganz gut ohne Naruto. Er brauchte das nicht in seinem Leben. Er brauchte auch Suigetsu nicht fest an seiner Seite, da war Narutos Eifersucht ungerechtfertigt gewesen. Mehr als körperlich würde es zwischen den beiden nie sein, da war keine Romanze, gar nichts. Nicht, weil Suigetsu nicht durchaus attraktiv war, wenn er sich mal bemühte. Er war einfach kein Typ für Sasuke. Vermutlich war Suigetsu kein Typ für irgendwen. Er war viel zu wechselhaft, wechselte die Partner wie Sasuke seine Unterhosen. Absolut nicht Sasukes Lebensart, nicht einmal im Traum. Auch wenn es total zu Suigetsus freier Art passte. Das war dann doch eine Spur zu viel Freiheit. Freizügig war Sasuke absolut nicht und würde es auch nie sein.

Die Drinks wurden schnell unzählbar. Diese Nacht würde er nicht mit dem Auto nach Hause fahren. Nach Hause. Was ein wildes Konzept. Schließlich hatte er keines mehr. Er pennte bei Itachi, aber Zuhause war das nicht. Sein Zuhause war bei Naruto gewesen. Sein Zuhause war Naruto gewesen.

„Weißt du, Suigetsu, es war nicht alles schlecht.“  
Seine Worte kamen fahrig.

„Aber es war auch nicht alles gut. Mach’n Kopp zu, du liebeskranker Trottel.“

Wut kochte in Sasuke hoch und er stand auf, um auf Suigetsu zuzustolpern.  
„Wen nennst du hier Trottel?“

Dieser nahm seine Arme schützend vor sich und beschwichtigte: „Alter, beruhig dich. Es war doch nicht böse gemeint.“

„Das will ich aber auch für dich hoffen!“  
Nüchtern wäre ihm diese Reaktion sehr peinlich gewesen, doch der Alkohol tat einen wunderbaren Job, sein Hirn ausreichend zu vernebeln.

„Nimmt dich ganz schön mit, was?“  
Suigetsu schob ihn sanft zurück Richtung Sitzbank und er ließ sich fallen.

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Jetzt ist es so konkret. Es ist wirklich vorbei.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Es war doch nur ein Streit. Ein beknackter Streit.“  
Mit Suigetsu konnte er reden wie er wollte, musste nicht auf seine Wortwahl achten, es war eine Wohltat für seinen müden Geist.

Als Sasuke daraufhin die Hand hob, um noch mehr Drinks zu bestellen, griff Suigetsu danach und zog sie wieder auf den Tisch, ohne sie loszulassen.  
„Das reicht für heute. Meinst du nicht?“

„Was weißt du schon?“  
Doch er machte keine Anstalten, seine Hand aus Suigetsus zu befreien.

„Lass uns gehen, Hübschling. Um diese Uhrzeit sollte niemand mit so ‘nem hübschen Gesicht betrunken in so ‘nem Schuppen rumhängen. So bist du nur leichte Beute.“

Er überlegte kurz, zu protestieren, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Ganz Unrecht hatte Suigetsu nicht. Er war verzweifelt, hatte nichts zu verlieren – zumindest erzählte ihm sein benebeltes Hirn genau das – und er war viel zu betrunken, um noch irgendeine rationale Entscheidung zu treffen. So oft hatten sie nach so viel Alkohol in Suigetsus Bett geendet. Vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee. Sex war schon immer eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen, den Schmerz der Welt zu vergessen, den Schmerz des Lebens zu vergessen. Sasuke konnte sich gar nicht mehr genau daran erinnern wann, aber irgendwann hatte das Leben angefangen weh zu tun. Dabei war sein Leben nicht besonders mühsam – zumindest wenn man andere Leute fragte. Und fremde, unbeteiligte Menschen kannten das eigene Leben doch immer noch am besten, zumindest taten sie immer so.

Bevor Wut in ihm aufsteigen konnte, hatte Suigetsu ihn mit sich an die Bar geschleppt und bezahlte ihre Drinks. Aus seinem Portemonnaie. Natürlich. Wann er ihm das abgenommen hatte, hatte er wirklich nicht gemerkt. Beunruhigend, aber zum Glück war es nur Suigetsu. Betrunken war er nicht nur auf sexueller Ebene unheimlich leichte Beute, wie es schien.

Der Weg zu Suigetsus Apartment verschwamm in einer Wolke aus Alkohol und sinnfreien Gesprächen, er würde am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wissen, wie sie in Suigetsus Apartment geendet hatten.

„Am Ende sind wir immer hier, was?“ Sasuke seufzte, als er sich auf Suigetsus Bett fallen ließ als wäre es sein eigenes.  
Das kleine Zimmer verdeutlichte ganz klar, wie unterschiedlich die Welten der beiden waren. Sasuke war sicher, die Bettwäsche war lange nicht gewechselt worden, auf allen Oberflächen lagen Papiere und irgendwelcher anderer Kram und auf dem kleinen Herd standen noch Töpfe, in denen mit Sicherheit die Reste des Essens der letzten Tage waren.

„Du solltest hier mal aufräumen.“

„Hast du denn noch nicht genug getrunken“, scherzte Suigetsu, doch Sasuke war sich sicher, so viel Alkohol vertrug kein normaler Mensch, wie es brauchen würde, damit er über die Unordnung hiwe hinwegsehen können würde. Alles in diesen vier Wänden schrie, dass hier jemand lebte, der die Kontrolle über sein Leben verloren hatte, doch Sasuke wusste es besser; Suigetsu hatte nie irgendeine Kontrolle über sein Leben gehabt. Der Gedanke brachte ihn kurz zum schmunzeln.

Wie angekündigt ließ Suigetsu ihn tatsächlich keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr trinken. Offenbar wurden auch die wildesten Vollidioten irgendwann erwachsen. Schade eigentlich. Zu gern hätte Sasuke sich richtig besinnungslos getrunken, in der Hoffnung, dass er so vielleicht ein paar seiner Gehirnzellen töten konnte. Mit etwas Glück genau die, die ihn jede freie Minute an Naruto denken ließen.  
Dass der menschliche Körper so nicht funktionierte, hätte er für ein wenig Linderung sogar vergessen.

Suigetsu hatte sich mittlerweile neben ihn fallen lassen und gemeinsam starrten sie an die Decke.  
„Guck mal, die da sieht aus wie ein Dinosaurier“, sagte Suigetsu in einer aufgesetzt kindischen Stimme und zeigte auf seine Lampe, bevor er hysterisch lachen musste.

Es war infantil und schlichtweg nur dämlich, aber so befreiend, einfach mitzulachen. Suigetsu war wirklich ein Depp, aber Sasuke brauchte so dringend einen Deppen, um für einen Moment zu vergessen, dass eigentlich alles traurig war und weh tat. Nur für diesen einen Moment mit Suigetsu war alles in Ordnung und nichts tat mehr weh.  
Von da an ging alles ganz schnell und er kniete über Suigetsu und hielt seine Hände neben seinem Gesicht auf der Matratze fest.

Als hätte er Angst, zu langes Hinsehen könnte ihm klarmachen, dass er wirklich nur Suigetsu vor sich hatte, lehnte Sasuke sich schnell in einen intensiven Kuss. Er war nicht liebevoll, sondern unbeholfen und hastig. Genauso ließ er schließlich auch eine von Suigetsus Händen los, um mit seiner nach dem Knopf an seiner Hose zu greifen.  
Die Gelegenheit nutzte Suigetsu, um ihn von sich wegzudrücken, sodass zumindest ihr Kuss gebrochen wurde.

„Tu nichts, was du bereuen wirst“, mahnte der Blonde.

„Tsk.“  
Sasuke war bereit, viele Dinge zu tun, die er vielleicht am nächsten Tag bereuen würde und das ging Suigetsu überhaupt nichts an. In seine Sehnsucht mischte sich ein wenig Wut über Suigetsus Dreistigkeit und seine Entscheidung war ohnehin besiegelt. Er war einsam und er war geil.

Suigetsus Schwanz drückte sich bereits gegen seine Hose, sodass er keine Bedenken hatte, dass der Blonde anderer Meinung war als er.  
Entweder war er einfach so leicht zu beeindrucken oder Sasuke löste etwas in ihm aus, dass er so reagierte. Nüchtern hätte er sich definitiv den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Betrunken interessierte ihn zum Glück nichts davon und so hatte er schnell die Hose geöffnet und nach unten geschoben, um Suigetsus Schwanz freizulegen.  
„Keine Unterwäsche. Wie viel Klasse du hast, Suigetsu.“  
Es sah ihm tatsächlich sehr ähnlich, dass er nichts drunter trug. Oft hatte Sasuke ihn schon dafür durch den Kakao gezogen, aber er bestand darauf, Unterwäsche machte alles schwieriger, wenn man eh auf Sex aus war.  
„Das war also geplant?“

„Ein bisschen“, gestand Suigetsu. „Nachdem du mich gestern so angemacht hast und dann nichts lief, versagt meine Impulskontrolle auch irgendwann. Musst du verstehen.“

„Tsk.“ Sasuke schnaubte amüsiert. „Deine plötzliche Vernunft hatte mich schon gewundert.“

„Mich erst“, lachte Suigetsu, bevor er verstummte, als Sasukes Hand seinen Schwanz umschloss.

Er grinste. „Ich habe fast nichts gemacht und schau dich an.“

Suigetsu zuckte mit den Schultern. Schamgefühl kannte der ohnehin nicht.

Ein wenig hastig zog er sich selbst die Hose aus, was Suigetsu nutzte, um sich seine Hose komplett von den Beinen zu strampeln.

Wo Sasuke Kondome und Gleitgel finden konnte, musste er nicht fragen. Suigetsu hatte beides offen auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett liegen.

Sasuke ergriff die Initiative und nahm sich die Tube und ein Kondom.

Er musste nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, als er einen angefeuchteten Finger zwischen Suigetsus Beine führte. Wie er seinen Atem einzog und sich auf die Unterlippe biss war Antwort genug.

„Lange niemanden gehabt?“, neckte ihn Sasuke, während sein Finger sich langsam vortastete.

„Das wünschst du dir, was?“  
Es war schon immer eine Art Machtspiel zwischen den beiden gewesen, wer wen am leichtesten verführen konnte. Sie hatten nie eine Beziehung gehabt, also hatten beide immer andere Partner gleichzeitig gehabt, dennoch waren sie immer wieder beieinander gelandet und Sasuke musste gestehen, dass es gut tat, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er so ausgelassen sein konnte wie er wollte. Suigetsu war eine Konstante in einer sich immer verändernden Welt, besonders in seiner Jugend. Er hatte immer aufpassen müssen bei der Partnerwahl, wer wirklich Interesse an ihm hatte und wer ihm das nur vorspielte, um von seinem Geld zu profitieren oder von seiner sozialen Stellung. An Sasuke Uchihas Seite zu sein war schließlich etwas ganz Besonderes und für die Öffentlichkeit nur Frauen vorbehalten. Es waren nicht viele, aber drei Freundinnen hatte er gehabt. Keine davon hatte er geliebt oder gar begehrt. Ihm war früh bewusst, dass er auf Männer stand. Spätestens nachdem er Suigetsu das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Nie hatte sich etwas so richtig angefühlt. Nie zuvor hatten seine Hormone sich bei einem Kuss geregt – bis zu diesem Tag.  
Von da an hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie im Bett gelandet waren und Sasuke zum ersten Mal die Erfahrung machte, was andere an Sex so toll fanden. Er hatte es vorher nie nachvollziehen können. Sex war ein nerviges Übel in einer Beziehung gewesen, doch viel gefühlt hatte er dabei nie. Nicht dass es schlecht gewesen war, es war okay, aber mehr eben auch nicht.   
Suigetsu hingegen hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Sex mehr als nur okay sein konnte.  
Abgesehen davon, dass Suigetsu genau wusste, wo er ihn anfassen musste, fühlte er sich körperlich auch einfach zu ihm hingezogen. Objektiv betrachtet war der Blonde kein schlechter Fang. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, betonte Wangenknochen und ein Lächeln, das einen dazu bringen konnte, Dinge zu sagen, die man niemals hatte sagen wollen. Dadurch dass er viel trainierte, war sein Körper schlank und muskulös. Nicht aufgepumpt, aber zumindest betont. Eigentlich genau richtig. Sasuke konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sich körperlich zu Suigetsu hingezogen fühlte. Bloß mehr war da nie gewesen. Er hatte nie Liebe für ihn empfunden, vermutlich ging ihre Freundschaft dafür einfach zu tief.

„Halt den Mund“, knurrte er schließlich, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen und stahl ihm einen weiteren innigen Kuss, während er seinen Finger langsam an dem Muskel vorbeidrückte.  
Nicht mehr als ein kurzes Zucken seiner Hüfte gab Suigetsu ihm.  
„Spielst du jetzt doch schwer zu haben?“

„Vielleicht“, grinste Suigetsu, was Sasuke nur provozierte, seinen Finger zu bewegen, um mehr Reaktion aus dem Blonden zu kitzeln.  
Doch erst als er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und den süßen Punkt in ihm fand, entlockte er Suigetsu ein leises Stöhnen. Er war viel zu gut darin, zu verbergen, was Sasuke mit ihm machte. Zumindest wenn man von seinem tropfenden Schwanz absah.

Dennoch frustrierte es Sasuke, dass Suigetsu noch nicht flehend unter ihm lag, also beschloss er, die Finger wieder herauszuziehen und küsste sich seinen Weg herab bis zu Suigetsus Oberschenkel. Als er schließlich mit seiner Zunge gegen den Muskel zwischen seinen Beinen drückte, erreichte er endlich, was er wollte. Suigetsu entkam ein lautes Stöhnen.  
„Fuck!“

Hastig fanden schlanke Finger den Weg in seine schwarzen Haare und krallten sich fest, während Sasukes Zunge die Arbeit seiner Finger fortsetzte und Suigetsu sich unterdessen unter ihm wand. Damit hatte er den Blonden eiskalt erwischt.

Er hörte auf, als er zufrieden genug mit Suigetsus flehendem Stöhnen war und nahm wieder seine Finger, während Suigetsu ihm bereits ungeduldig das Kondom hinwarf.   
„Jetzt mach endlich! Fuck!“

„Doch nicht so unnahbar, was?“  
Er zog seine Finger gespreizt aus Suigetsu, der ungeduldig stöhnte, und zog sich das Kondom über.

Langsam drang er in ihn ein und konnte dabei selbst ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Fuck-“ Er rang kurz nach Fassung. „Wie lang hattest du keinen mehr?“

„Zu lang“, brachte Suigetsu abgehackt hervor, als Sasuke sich in ihm versenkte und ihm ein langes Stöhnen entlockte.

„Verdammt!“  
Sasuke hatte sichtlich damit zu kämpfen, sich nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Warum hältst du dich zurück?“

Die Frage war berechtigt. Immerhin war er dafür bei Suigetsu. Vielleicht war es doch das schlechte Gewissen, das sich in seine Wahrnehmung zu drängen versuchte, doch eine Hüftbewegung von Suigetsu zerstörte den Gedanken komplett. In diesem Moment gab es in dieser Welt niemanden außer Suigetsu und ihn.  
„Fuck! Sui!“  
Es war eine alte Angewohnheit, ihn so zu nennen. Ihn hatte der Spitzname immer gestört. Immer hatte Suigetsu es gehasst, wenn er ihn so nannte, aber irgendwie hatte er es auch gemocht, denn Sasuke war der einzige, der ihm jemals nette Spitznamen gab. Sasuke war der einzige, der Spitznamen jemals liebevoll meinte, weil er nicht auf ihn herabblickte. Er fand es einfach nur schön, einen Namen für Suigetsu zu haben, der nur ihm vorbehalten war. Es gab der Beziehung eine Intimität, die er ohnehin fühlte, aber die Bestätigung tat ihm gut.

Langsam begann er, seinen Schwanz rauszuziehen, um wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Mit dem intensiven Gefühl der Enge verlor er allmählich die Beherrschung und sein Stoßen wurde schneller und rücksichtsloser. Weniger darauf bedacht, dass es Suigetsu gefiel und mehr darauf bedacht, dass er selbst zum Höhepunkt kam. Nichtsdestotrotz stöhne Suigetsu unter ihm und drückte sich ihm entgegen, wo Sasukes Rhythmus es zuließ.  
Es war nicht liebevoll, aber es war geil und genau das brauchten sie beide. Suigetsu krallte sich in Sasukes Rücken und Hintern, während Sasuke ihm in den Hals biss, um seine eigene Stimme zu unterdrücken. Er hasste es, wie hemmungslos Suigetsu ihn machte, obwohl genau das ihn immer wieder in sein Bett trieb.

Auch Suigetsus Haut konnte nicht die ganze Lautstärke seines Stöhnens dämmen, als er kam und sich dabei tief in Suigetsu versenkte, der sich so in seinen Rücken krallte, dass Sasuke sicher war, er würde Spuren hinterlassen.

Eine Weile erlaubte Suigetsu ihm, nach dem Orgasmus auf ihm liegen zu bleiben, bis er sanft in Sasukes Hals biss.  
„Du willst das ja wohl zu Ende bringen, hoffe ich“, forderte er.  
Sasuke seufzte, zog seinen Schwanz aus ihm und rollte das Kondom wieder ab.

„Was willst du denn?“

„Was immer dir das wert war“, neckte Suigetsu und grinste hämisch.

Noch immer von seinem Orgasmus benebelt machte Sasuke sich zuerst mit seiner Hand ans Werk, legte dann aber die Lippen um Suigetsus Schaft und begann, den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen, während eine seiner Hände seinen Oberschenkel streichelte.

„Mh, du weißt was gut ist“, stöhnte Suigetsu genüsslich. Er liebte dieses Spiel. Er liebte es, seine Finger in Sasukes Haaren zu versenken, während dieser ihn so tief in den Mund nahm wie er konnte. Suigetsu liebte es, Sasukes Kopf auf seinen Schwanz zu drücken. Eine Fantasie, die nur in Verbindung mit Sasuke so besonders war, denn der Gedanke, dass jemand in seiner Position ihm den Schwanz lutschte, war einfach zu köstlich. In keiner anderen Situation sah Suigetsu Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Sasuke, außer beim Sex, denn hier ging es um Kontrolle, und er liebte es, dem Firmenchef ein bisschen seiner Macht zu nehmen, ihm die Kontrolle zu nehmen.  
Der Gedanke allein machte das Vergnügen viel kürzer, denn er kam schnell und hart in Sasukes Mund, während er sich vorstellte, dass er gerade den Geschäftsführer eines der größten Unternehmen des Landes mit dem Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen hatte. Alles an seinen Gedanken war absolut versaut in diesem Moment.

„Fuck! Du machst mich fertig!“

Genervt kam Sasuke wieder auf seine Gesichtshöhe zurück, schluckte und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Du schmeckst genauso billig wie du aussiehst.“

„Charmant wie immer.“

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dir Komplimente zu machen“, entgegnete Sasuke.

„Warum bist du hier?“  
Fuck. Die Frage traf genau. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Er wusste es nicht. Beim besten Willen nicht. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Eigentlich sollte er in seinem Bett in seiner Wohnung neben seinem Freund liegen, nur dass nichts davon mehr seins war. Der Gedanke, Naruto könnte das, was er mit Suigetsu getan hatte mit jemand anderem tun, machte ihn krank. Es machte ihn rasend vor Eifersucht, sich nur vorzustellen, dass Naruto sich mit jemand anderem tröstete, auch wenn er dasselbe tat.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht“, versuchte Suigetsu die Situation zu retten, doch Sasuke winkte ab.

Er seufzte. „Schon gut. Lass es einfach.“  
Es nervte ihn selbst, wie viel Trauer in seiner Stimme lag und dass er sie nicht verbergen konnte. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, dass er nicht bei Naruto war. Er hätte heulen können bei dem Gedanken, dass in seinem vielleicht Bett jemand anderes neben seinem Freund lag, so wie er neben Suigetsu lag.

„Kann ich was tun?“

„Wenn du mich nicht erschießen kannst, fürchte ich nicht.“  
Seine Antwort war so trocken, es überraschte ihn beinahe selbst. Er war selbst schuld. Nach so einem Hormonhoch musste er tief fallen, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so tief fallen würde.  
„Es tut einfach so weh.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Suigetsu und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß.“

Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog scharf den Atem ein.  
„Hast du noch was zu trinken hier?“

„Nichts Gutes.“

„Nicht schlimm.“

Als war er sich nicht sicher, ob Sasuke fallen würde, wenn er ihn losließe, stand Suigetsu nur ganz langsam auf und ging in die Küche, um mit einer angebrochenen Flasche Jack Daniel’s wieder zu kommen.  
„Okay?“

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihm die Flasche ab, um direkt einen großzügigen Schluck zu nehmen. Er mochte Whisky, guten allerdings. Dagegen war dieser Plörre, doch es war egal, wenn es nicht um den Genuss ging.

Im Moment war Sasuke dankbar, dass Suigetsu sich die Predigt zum Thema Alkohol gegen seelischen Schmerz sparte. Er wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht hören. Wenn er nur einen Abend länger seine Gefühle betäuben konnte, war es ein guter Abend und Suigetsu wusste das. Stillschweigend sah er Sasuke beim trinken zu, fand nicht die richtige Worte, egal wie lange er überlegte und griff schließlich nach der Flasche, um mitzutrinken.  
Eigentlich waren sie verdammt erbärmlich. Sie waren beide jung, einsam und ertränkten ihren Schmerz in Alkohol, nachdem sie ihn nicht hatten wegficken können. Sie gaben ein verdammt trauriges Bild ab, doch das war in dem Moment egal.

Suigetsu sah Sasuke für einen Moment an, als würde er über etwas nachdenken.  
„Wie willst du jetzt weitermachen?“, fragte er schließlich.

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Ihm war nicht nach weitermachen, doch er wusste, dass er es musste. Rational gesehen war eine Trennung nicht das Ende der Welt, etwas, das täglich vielen Leuten passierte, doch sein Herz konnte in dem Moment keinen Gedanken an irgendeine Zukunft zulassen. Es tat alles weh und seine Zukunft hatte er ganz anders geplant. In seinem Herz gab es keine Möglichkeit für ihn, irgendwie weiterzumachen. Das war das Ende.

Dagegen sprach nur, dass die Welt nicht aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Aus irgendeinem ihm nicht verständlichen Grund drehte die Erde sich noch immer und erlaubte ihm keine Pause. Er musste auch weiterhin funktionieren, konnte sich nicht erlauben, auf der Arbeit auszufallen oder betrunken irgendwo von einem Journalisten gesehen zu werden. Er hasste dieses Leben, in dem er sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben konnte, so sehr. Er hasste es mit jeder Faser seiner Existenz. Er hatte lange nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, zu sterben, doch er dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, nicht mehr zu leben. Und der Gedanke war sehr bequem.  
„Es fühlt sich einfach an, als wäre da nichts mehr. Plötzlich ist alles so-“  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„-kaputt. Irgendwie ist plötzlich alles kaputt.“

„Auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glauben kannst, aber dann war er nicht der Eine.“

„Aber wenn er doch der Eine war?“

Suigetsu schnaubte. „Kann doch gar nicht. Sonst wäre er doch noch da.“  
Sasuke wollte ihm widersprechen, doch so betrunken wie er war machte Suigetsus Argument tatsächlich Sinn. Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Wenn Naruto sich für ihn interessieren würde, wäre er jetzt noch da und wenn er sich nicht für ihn interessierte, war er auch nicht der Richtige. Keine angenehme Erkenntnis, aber vielleicht eine nötige.

„Ich hasse alles.“

„Anders kenne ich dich gar nicht“, lachte Suigetsu. „Deshalb fanden dich doch immer alle Mädels toll. Der mysteriöse Misanthrop, der das Leben hasst. Du hättest sie alle haben können.“ Plötzlich musste er loslachen. „Wenn die gewusst hätten, dass ich dich hatte.“

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Sasukes Gesicht. „Die wären ausgerastet. Vielleicht hätten sie dich dann noch mehr gehasst, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Dann hätten dich nachher noch sogar die Mädchen nach der Schule verprügelt.“

Eigentlich war daran nichts witzig, doch es war einfach Suigetsus Art damit umzugehen, darüber zu lachen. Er konnte auch nicht anders, wenn er nicht daran zerbrechen wollte. Sasuke konnte eher die Tage zählen, an denen Suigetsu ohne Blessuren in die Schule gekommen war als die zahlreichen, an denen er blaue Augen, blutige Lippen oder blutigen Augenbrauen hatte. Kinder konnten grausam sein und Suigetsu hatte so ziemlich alles an Grausamkeiten gesehen, zu denen sie fähig waren. Der Nachteil eines Außenseiterlebens. Eigentlich war er nicht viel mehr als eine traurige, vom Leben gestrafte Gestalt, aber statt daran zu zerbrechen, feierte er sich und sein Leben.   
Jeden. Verdammten. Tag. 

Doch wenn Sasuke darüber nachdachte, wollte er auch nicht tauschen. Auch Suigetsu ertrug nicht alles einfach. Die zahllosen angebrochenen Flaschen und die roten Linien auf seinem Körper waren Zeugen seines Schmerzes und seiner dunkelsten Momente. Suigetsu war nicht stärker als er, er war nur ein besserer Schauspieler.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?“  
Die Frage war schneller über seine Lippen, als er es realisieren konnte.

„Hä?“

„Ich habe dich das gefühlt seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht gefragt. Wie geht es dir?“

Suigetsu sah ihn verwirrt an und antwortete schließlich knapp: „Gut.“

„Wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht gefragt.“

„Mehr wirst du nicht kriegen.“ Suigetsus Blick wanderte zum Boden.

„Okay.“  
Eigentlich war daran überhaupt nichts okay, aber Sasuke wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, mit Suigetsu zu diskutieren. Er würde ihn nicht dazu bekommen, mit ihm zu reden. Das tat der Kerl nie. Selbst als er Suigetsu einmal nach der Schule bei den Containern mit blutendem Gesicht gefunden hatte, war „alles okay.“

„Ich rufe Naruto an.“

Suigetsu warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Du willst betrunken deinen Ex anrufen, nachdem du Sex mit mir hattest? Ich mein, tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber ich würd’s lassen.“

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es tatsächlich eher blöd.“

„Es wäre auch blöd. Vertrau mir. Nichts Gutes passiert in betrunkenen Telefonaten mit dem Ex, vor allem nicht unter der Woche um diese Uhrzeit.“

Suigetsu hatte Recht, aber Sasuke hätte so gern Narutos Stimme gehört. Er vermisste ihn so sehr, es war widerlich.

„Erschieß mich einfach“, stöhnte Sasuke, als er sich wieder nach Hinten in die Matratze fallen ließ. Die Flasche war längst leer und sie hatten immer noch halb nackt auf dem Bett gesessen, doch allmählich gewann die Müdigkeit.

Sasuke schloss die Augen und war schneller weg, als er selbst gedacht hätte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er sich sicher, wenn es die Hölle gab, würde es sich dort so anfühlen. Die Sonne schien gnadenlos in den Raum, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn ein LKW überrollt und er musste nicht mal auf die Uhr schauen, um zu wissen, dass er viel zu spät dran war. Die einzige Konsequenz war zwar, dass er nacharbeiten müsste, dennoch hasste er es, nicht früh zur Arbeit zu kommen. Es machte vor den Angestellten einfach einen schlechten Eindruck, wenn er wenig im Haus war, daher kam er normal morgens und ging erst abends wieder oder blieb länger als alle anderen. Er war sich sicher, dass das viel für das Firmenklima tat. Er genoss große Beliebtheit bei seinen Angestellten und das sollte so bleiben, denn nur so konnte er sich im Zweifel ihrer Loyalität sicher sein. Es war etwas, das er noch verbessert hatte, als sein Vater die Firma verlassen hatte. Die Uchiha Corp. hatte die meisten Mitarbeiter über Jahrzehnte, viele bis zur Rente, weil sie gute Arbeitsbedingungen boten. Dazu stellte Sasuke Leute an, die das Firmenklima für ihn überwachten und ihm beratend zur Seite standen. Eine Firma war nichts ohne ihre Mitarbeiter und die Uchihas waren bekannt dafür, ihren Mitarbeitern einen unvergleichlichen Arbeitsplatz zu bieten. Wer die Möglichkeit auf einen Job bei ihnen hatte, der ergriff sie. Niemand lehnte einen Job bei ihnen ab und diese Tatsache machte Sasuke sehr stolz.

Suigetsu lag selig schlafend neben ihm, also bemühte er sich, so leise wie möglich aufzustehen und zu verschwinden, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er wusste, dass Suigetsu unter Schlafstörungen litt, daher war guter Schlaf für ihn eine seltene Besonderheit.   
Der Plan hätte auch funktioniert, hätte der restliche Alkohol in seinem Körper nicht dafür gesorgt, dass Sasuke beim Aufstehen hinfiel.   
„Fuck“, zischte er, als er mit einem unnötig lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufkam.

Suigetsu stöhnte genervt.  
„Kannst du dich denn nicht leise rausschleichen wie jeder andere Einwegfick es tun würde?“

„Habe ich ja versucht“, raunte Sasuke, noch immer am Boden liegend. 

„Willst du so wirklich zur Arbeit?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich kann ja auch nicht einfach wegbleiben.“

„Besser als wenn du so dort aufkreuzt, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Suigetsu stand ohne Probleme auf und stieg über ihn hinweg.  
„Aspirin?“

„Würde ich für morden.“  
Resigniert hievte er sich zurück in das Bett. Er wollte zumindest Itachi Bescheid sagen, doch als ihm das helle Handydisplay ins Gesicht leuchtete, ließ er es vor Schreck auf sein Gesicht fallen. Irgendwann würde er sich so definitiv die Nase brechen, das passierte ihm viel zu oft.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“

„Da sagst du was“, stimmte ihm Suigetsu unwissend zu, als er mit zwei sprudelnden Gläsern in der Hand zurückkam.

„Hast du nicht mal zwei passende Gläser?“

„Wozu sollte ich? Mein Besuch bleibt normal nicht zum Frühstück“, entgegnete er und reichte Sasuke eins der Gläser. „Lass dir schmecken, habe ich mit Liebe zubereitet.“

„Leck mich“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige genervt. Er hasste den Geschmack von Aspirin, aber wenn das so weiterging, würde er in der nächsten Zeit noch viel davon trinken.

Suigetsu grinste ihn an, nachdem er sein Glas geleert hatte. „So früh nach dem Aufstehen?“  
Er leckte sich betont genüsslich über die Lippen und sah dabei Sasuke in die Augen.

„Tsk. Du bist so ein Spinner.“ Aber er musste lachen. Wenn er ihre Freundschaft irgendjemandem hätte erklären müssen, ihm würden keine Worte einfallen. Suigetsu war an sich schon unmöglich mit Worten zu beschreiben, man musste ihn einfach kennen.

„Ein liebenswerter Spinner“, fügte Suigetsu hinzu und warf sich neben Sasuke ins Bett.

Der Tag siechte nur so dahin wie einer dieser klassischen Kater-Tage aus ihrer Jugend. Sie schliefen bis nachmittags und danach redeten sie, während der Fernseher im Hintergrund lief. Es war so unkompliziert mit Suigetsu, Sasuke hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie eine Beziehung mit ihm gewesen wäre, aber jedes Mal kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es das Ende seiner Karriere wäre, wenn das rauskäme. Es wäre schlimm genug für die Öffentlichkeit, dass er schwul war, aber ein Partner wie Suigetsu würde seinen Ruf vollkommen ruinieren. Sie spielten in zwei verschiedenen Ligen. Trotzdem endeten sie immer wieder beieinander und gehörten einander, nur für ein paar Stunden, bis Sasuke sich wieder mit heruntergezogener Kapuze aus seinem Apartment schlich und hoffte, nicht gesehen zu werden. Eigentlich war es eine Schande. Doch sie taten es immer wieder.


	4. Chapter 4

„Wo warst du?“  
Itachis Stimme klang beinahe vorwurfsvoll in Sasukes Ohren, doch er wusste, dass das nur sein Unterbewusstsein war, dass ihm Schuld einreden wollte.

Er zog sich die Schuhe an der Tür aus und stellte sie an ihren Platz, bevor er reinkam.  
„Bei Suigetsu.“  
Genervt ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und hielt sich mit den Fingern den Nasenrücken.

Wortlos tauchte Itachi hinter ihm auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot.“ Sasuke seufzte. Er ärgerte sich maßlos.

„Sasuke.“ Itachis Hand drückte seine Schulter sanft. „Kein Mensch kann stets alles richtig machen. Auch du nicht. Sei nicht so hart zu dir selbst.“

Er war so unendlich frustriert. „Mein Anspruch an mich selbst ist ein anderer, das weißt du!“  
„Vielleicht solltest du den als erstes ändern, kleiner Bruder. Du wirst sonst immer wieder an diesem Punkt landen. Ob in der Liebe oder im Beruf – das wird nicht dein letzter Fehltritt gewesen sein. Es täte dir gut, zu akzeptieren, dass auch du nur ein Mensch bist.“  
Niemand außer Itachi hätte sich erlauben dürfen, so mit ihm zu reden. Doch er hatte recht mit allem, was er sagte. Natürlich hatte er das. Seit Sasuke denken konnte, hatte Itachi immer alles besser gewusst. Eigentlich hätte Itachi die Firma übernehmen sollen, mittlerweile wäre es Sasuke lieber gewesen. Er war nicht der Richtige für diese Position, so viel Verantwortung konnte er nicht tragen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht ständig dieses Gefühl, dass die Welt auf meinen Schultern liegt.“  
Von diesen Gedanken dürfte Fugaku nie erfahren, aber Itachi hatte ihn noch nie verraten. Er hatte ihm immer alles erzählen können.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte anders entscheiden sollen.“  
Itachi seufzte leise, kaum hörbar.

„Nein. Dann wärst du jetzt an meiner Stelle. Es würde nichts ändern, außer dass du die Firma tragen müsstest und nicht ich.“  
Er wünschte sich nicht mehr, dass Itachi die Firma übernommen hätte, denn dann würde es nun Itachi und nicht ihm so gehen. Zumindest mit der Firma, doch die machte einen großen Teil seiner Misere aus, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Ohne diesen Druck im Nacken hätte er sich mehr auf sein Privatleben konzentrieren können und vielleicht wäre es nie so gekommen. Vielleicht wäre er dann jetzt auch noch mit Naruto zusammen. Vielleicht wäre dann jetzt alles noch gut.

„Mach dich nicht so fertig wegen Dingen, die du nicht ändern kannst. Manches liegt einfach nicht in deiner Hand.“

„Es sind immer die falschen Dinge, die ich in der Hand habe! Warum habe ich denn nur in meinem Privatleben kein Mitspracherecht?“  
Er hob die Stimme, so sauer, nein frustriert, war er.  
„Am liebsten würde ich alles hinwerfen!“

„Was hält dich davon ab?“  
Die Frage klang so nüchtern, sie stoppte Sasukes Gedanken abrupt. Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab, alles hinzuschmeißen?

„So hat Vater uns nicht erzogen“, antwortete er schließlich, mehr sich selbst als Itachi. Ihr Vater hatte ihnen beigebracht, immer ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren. Er hatte nicht zu weinen, nicht zu schreien, nicht zu fluchen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Itachi kam um das Sofa herum und setzte sich neben ihn. „Vater hat nicht immer Recht, weißt du? Für ihn gilt dasselbe wie für uns alle: Menschen machen Fehler.“  
Für einen Moment erlaubte Sasuke sich, schwach zu sein und lehnte sich an seinen Bruder. Er war schon als Kind nach jedem Fehlschlag für Trost zu Itachi gegangen; manche Dinge änderten sich nie.  
„Danke“, flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, während die Kopfschmerzen sich langsam zurück in seine Wahrnehmung schoben. Er hatte es wirklich übertrieben und das musste aufhören. Auch wenn ihn alles überforderte und er seinen Schmerz am liebsten für immer betäubt hätte, musste er wieder zurechtkommen. Er wollte sich gar nicht wieder aufrichten, doch wenn es schon sein musste, konnte er es auch noch heute tun. Sein Leben war ja doch nicht vorbei, auch wenn es sich so anfühlte. Er würde auch am nächsten Morgen wieder in demselben Leben aufwachen, in dem er eingeschlafen war und ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als das Beste daraus zu machen.

„Jederzeit“, gab Itachi zurück. Was bei anderen Menschen eine Floskel gewesen wäre, meinte er tatsächlich wie er es sagte. Sasuke hatte großes Glück mit den Menschen in seinem Leben, das wurde ihm wieder einmal mehr bewusst. Er war nie allein, auch wenn es sich manchmal so anfühlte. Er hatte immer Menschen, zu denen er gehen konnte. Zumindest Itachi und Suigetsu waren schon immer für ihn dagewesen. Es machte ihn beinahe ein wenig wehmütig, als er darüber nachdachte, was er jemals für die beiden getan hatte. Viel war da nicht.  
Aber was hatte er auch zu bieten? Viel konnte er gar nicht geben.  
Er hatte Geld, aber Itachi hatte das auch und Suigetsu brauchte keines. Er war selten besonders hilfreich, er hatte zu wenig Lebenserfahrung, um selbst gute Ratschläge zu geben, er war nicht sonderlich viel rumgekommen und allgemein glaubte er, anderen wenig bieten zu können. Womit er Suigetsu und Itachi verdient hatte, verstand er bis heute nicht, aber es tat zu sehr weh, darüber nachzudenken, denn das war damit verbunden, sich vorzustellen, wie es ohne sie wäre und er war sicher, ohne die beiden wäre er nicht annähernd der Mensch, der er heute war. Vielleicht wäre er nicht einmal mehr da. Vermutlich wäre er das nicht.  
Als er 16 war, hatte er eine schlechte Zeit. Wie viele 16-jährige eigentlich, doch er war an einem Punkt gewesen, an dem er sich ein wenig zu viel mit dem Sinn des Lebens befasste und feststellen musste, dass es für ihn keinen gab. Es hatte ihn in so ein tiefes Loch gestürzt, er wäre alleine beinahe nicht mehr heraus gekommen. Krampfhaft hatte er versucht, sich lebendig zu fühlen. Er hatte getrunken, geraucht, Drogen ausprobiert und trotzdem hatte er sich nie lebendig genug gefühlt, um endlich aufzuhören. Beinahe hätte er sich selbst verloren, doch auf der Suche nach sich selbst fand er Suigetsu, der ihm zeigte, wie schön die Dinge sein konnten, wenn man sie nur ließ.

Auch Suigetsu litt unter dem Schmerz des Lebens, doch er war auf seiner Suche nach Lebendigkeit einen ganzen Schritt weiter als Sasuke. Sie waren in der Schule in derselben Stufe, trotzdem hatten sie vorher nie gesprochen. Niemand, der etwas auf sich hielt, sprach mit Suigetsu. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich an diesem Tiefpunkt in der Bar kennenlernten. Sasuke war betrunken, hatte ein zu großes Maul und legte sich mit den falschen Leuten an. Er konnte sich bis heute nicht daran erinnern, wie genau er mit den drei Typen in der Gasse neben der Bar gelandet war und warum zur Hölle er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, aber nachdem er ein paar Schläge ausgeteilt und mindestens die doppelte Menge selbst eingesteckt hatte, war Suigetsu aufgetaucht. Wie ein Held im richtigen Moment.   
Sie hatten selbst zu zweit nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Kerle, doch immerhin musste Sasuke nicht alleine blutend und mit pochendem Gesicht nach Hause torkeln, sondern konnte mit Suigetsu zusammen seine Wunde lecken. Statt in Selbstmitleid zu versinken lehrte Suigetsu ihn Selbstironie und die Fähigkeit, in jeder noch so blöden Situation zumindest etwas Gutes zu finden; immerhin hatten sie sich so endlich kennengelernt. Im Nachhinein hatte er recht. Ohne die Schlägerei hätten sie vermutlich nie miteinander gesprochen und Sasukes Leben wäre um einen wichtigen Menschen ärmer.

Itachi hatte er in dieser Zeit damals selbst nicht schätzen können, aber heute wusste er, was sein Bruder alles für ihn getan hatte. Heute war er ihm unendlich dankbar für die Male, in denen er ihn betrunken oder high an ihren Eltern vorbeigeschleust hatte und für die Male, in denen er ihn in Schutz genommen hatte, wenn er ihn nicht hatte vorbeischleusen können. Er wusste es damals nicht, aber heute wusste er, wie viel von Fugakus Zorn Itachi für ihn eingesteckt hatte. Und nie hatte er sich beschwert, nie hatte er auch nur zweimal überlegt, wenn es darum ging, Sasuke zu helfen.  
Er hatte es gar nicht verdient, so einen tollen Bruder zu haben. Eigentlich war es das Mindeste, dass er nun die Firma trug und Itachi diese Last nicht auch noch auf sich nehmen musste. Er hatte genug für ihn getan und vermutlich würde er auch in Zukunft noch genug für ihn tun.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile wortlos auf dem Sofa, Sasukes Kopf an Itachis Schulter. Die Intimität war nicht unangenehm mit Itachi, auch wenn sie es mit anderen Menschen gewesen wäre. Nicht einmal Suigetsu konnte er so lange so nah ertragen. Dass sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit ein Bett teilten, war das Höchste der Gefühle, aber lange durfte Suigetsu ihn nie umarmen und wenn sie schliefen, dann mit Abstand zwischen ihnen. Egal, wie klein Suigetsus Bett war. Körperkontakt lehnte Sasuke kategorisch ab. Nähe war eigentlich lästig und unangenehm. Mit Itachi jedoch fühlte es sich richtig an, sich einmal anzulehnen, einen Teil seiner Last auf ihn zu legen.   
Für Itachi war es dasselbe. Auch er hielt nicht viel davon, anderen Menschen zu nahe zu kommen. Sasuke fragte sich, wie es mit Liebhabern bei seinem Bruder aussah, aber er war bislang immer so diskret gewesen, Sasuke hatte keinen einzigen mitbekommen. Er wusste, dass da welche waren. Sein Bruder hatte Bedürfnisse und war bei Weitem kein Heiliger, aber er ließ niemanden etwas davon mitbekommen. Wenn seine Liebhaber jemals Spuren hinterließen, beseitigte er sie offenbar penibel. Nicht einmal ein fremdes Haar im Waschbecken oder eine unbekannte Duschgelflasche in der Dusche verrieten ihn. Alles an Itachi wirkte unnahbar und Sasuke genoss es, als einer von Wenigen zu wissen, dass sein Bruder das nicht war.   
Irgendwann gingen sie ins Bett, um am nächsten Morgen beide aufzustehen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ein Grund mehr, warum Sasuke seinen Bruder so schätzte.

Der Arbeitstag war zum Glück unspektakulär. Beinahe schon unheimlich, dass er trotz des Ausfalls des Vortages mit seiner Arbeit hinterherkam.  
Er hätte allerdings auch nicht viel ertragen. Trotz des Beschlusses, sich jetzt wieder zusammenzureißen, war sein Bett in Itachis Gästezimmer immer noch verdammt kalt und leer. Er vermisste Naruto und er hasste alles daran. Er wollte ihm schreiben, ihn anrufen, zu ihm hinfahren. Jede Sekunde, die er nicht mit Arbeit beschäftigt war, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu Naruto und zu allem, was er ihm noch sagen wollte. Verdammt, da war so viel, dass er noch mit ihm vorgehabt hatte. Warum hatten sie nichts davon getan?  
Eigentlich war er selbst schuld an der Misere. Vieles hätte er vorher schon sagen und tun können, doch er hatte es nie getan. Sein Leben war voller verpasster Chancen und es tat weh, das zu realisieren, denn am Ende des Tages war es nicht nur Naruto. Naruto stand nur stellvertretend für all die Dinge, die er versäumt hatte und nicht mehr nachholen konnte.   
Da waren noch so viele dumme Dinge, die er mit Suigetsu hatte machen sollen, als sie jünger waren. Es gab so viele Cocktails, die er nie probiert hatte, so viele Kinofilme, in die er sich nie geschlichen hatte, zahllose Liebhaber, die er nie ausprobiert hatte, und so unendlich viele Momente, die er nie erlebt hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. In seiner Jugend waren schon viele Augen auf ihm, er hatte sich bei Weitem nicht so viel erlauben können wie andere Kinder, dennoch war er mit vielem davongekommen und vieles hatte seine Familie vertuschen können, jetzt jedoch waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Jeder in der Stadt kannte ihn, vermutlich jeder im Land. Er war in keiner Position mehr, sich irgendwelche öffentlichen Fehltritte zu erlauben. Eigentlich war es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendjemand sein Auto am falschen Ort sah oder sein Gesicht erkannte, als er aus einem Club kam, in dem er nie hätte sein dürfen, weil Menschen in seiner Position sich nicht in solchen Clubs herumtrieben.

Eigentlich wurde von ihm erwartet, dass sein Auto – stets sauber und gepflegt – ausschließlich vor den besten Restaurants der Stadt zu sehen war und er eine hübsche Dame an seiner Seite abends ausführte.  
„Wenn die wüssten“, dachte er und hoffte, dass sie es nie tun würden, denn das würde ganz klar das Ende bedeuten, war er sicher. Ein Geschäftsführer, der sich mit dubiosen Gestalten in miesen Clubs betrank, war verdammt schlecht für die Aktien einer Firma. Verrückt eigentlich, dass er nicht machen konnte was er wollte, solange der Laden lief. Man hätte eigentlich meinen müssen, dass niemanden irgendwas außer harten Zahlen interessierte, aber leider sah die Realität anders aus. Eine Firma war leider auch ihre Geschäftsführer und ihre Angestellten. Alle Mitarbeiter hatten Verträge, die regelten, wie sie sich bei Geschäftsterminen zu kleiden und zu verhalten hatten und allgemein wählte Sasuke nur Leute aus, die auch in ihrer Freizeit nicht unangenehm auffallen würden. Natürlich konnte er von ihnen nicht erwarten, was man von ihm erwartete, aber er wählte dennoch nur Leute aus, die nicht unangenehm bekannt waren. Ein Glück war ihm geschäftlich noch nie jemand begegnet, der sich in denselben Clubs herumtrieb wie er. Eigentlich aber auch nicht zu verwunderlich, denn die meisten Leute dort waren wie Suigetsu. Da war kein Interesse an einem geregelten Beruf, in dem man einen Anzug tragen musste.  
Für einen Moment musste er sich Suigetsu in einem Anzug vorstellen und der Gedanke war derart eigenartig, dass er ihn schnell wieder beiseiteschob. Anzug und Suigetsu passten nicht zusammen. Er trug immer nur löchrige Hosen und lose Shirts wie irgendein Punk, der seine Zeit überlebt hatte und dem niemand erzählt hatte, dass die Leute so nicht mehr herumliefen. Eigentlich war es liebenswert. Eigentlich war vieles an Suigetsu liebenswert. Schade, dass ihre Leben so schlecht zueinander passten.

Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Herein.“

„Hast du die Mappen von gestern fertig? Ich würde sie gern mitnehmen.“  
Sakura war eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin. Es war lediglich ein wenig nervig, dass sie prinzipiell ein Stück zu nah herankam und immer so tat, als wären sie viel enger miteinander als sie es waren. Sasuke war sicher, er bräuchte nicht viel sagen und er könnte sie haben. So ging es ihm mit vielen Frauen in seinem Leben. Wie langweilig. Frauen, die leicht zu haben waren, hatten keinen Anreiz. Sasuke konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass andere Männer solche Geschäftsbeziehungen ausnutzten, doch er wusste, dass es in anderen Unternehmen Gang und Gäbe war. Widerwärtig.  
Objektiv betrachtet war Sakura auch nicht hässlich, aber sie war einfach nervig und aufdringlich, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Beides Dinge, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Ja, liegen in der Ablage. Danke für deine Bemühungen.“  
Stets höflich. Seinen Geschäftston wahrte er jedem gegenüber. Schließlich sorgten seine Angestellten mit ihm dafür, dass es der Firma so gut ging. Und Sasuke wusste, es würde auch wieder schwerere Zeiten geben und dann brauchte er die Loyalität seiner Mitarbeiter. Auf die konnte er nur zählen, wenn die Beziehung zu seinen Angestellten eine gute war.

Sakura lehnte sich besonders weit mit dem Hintern nach hinten, als sie nach den Dokumenten in der Ablage griff.   
„Billig“, dachte Sasuke sich und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, während Sakura noch immer beschäftigt war, in den Blättern zu sortieren, als würde sie etwas suchen.

„Nimm doch direkt alle mit, dann musst du nicht nochmal laufen.“

„Ja, hast Recht“, gab sie zu und verließ mit rotem Gesicht und den Mappen auf dem Arm Sasukes Büro.

„Man, da hast du dir ja eine Sekretärin angelacht“, kicherte es von der Tür aus und Suigetsu betrat den Raum.

„Was machst du hier?“ Sasuke hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie bist du am Sicherheitsdienst vorbeigekommen?“  
Zur Sicherheit kontrollierte Sasuke noch einmal seinen Nachrichtenfeed, aber er hatte keine Benachrichtigung vom Sicherheitspersonal bekommen, dass sich jemand unbefugt Zutritt verschaffen wollte.

Suigetsu grinste breit. „Das erkläre ich dir vielleicht irgendwann, wenn du ganz lieb darum bittest.“

Es war schwer, sich seinen Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber die Genugtuung gönnte er Suigetsu nicht. „Du solltest jetzt wieder gehen.“

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich denke, es wird gleich erst spannend.“

„Was meinst du damit?“  
Sein Handy klingelte mit der Nummer des Sicherheitsdienstes. Er nahm ab.

„Naruto Uzumaki bittet um Zugang zu Ihrem Büro, Herr Uchiha. Sollen wir ihn hochschicken?“  
Sasukes Augen weiteten sich und sein Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesagt bekommen hatte.

„Ja, schicken Sie ihn hoch“, brachte er gerade so heraus, bevor er realisierte, wie dumm diese Idee war. Doch nun war es zu spät. Suigetsu saß mit überkreuzten Beinen in seinem Büro auf der Couch und Naruto war auf dem Weg hierher.

„Fuck“, zischte er, als würde das irgendwas ändern. „Geh jetzt.“  
Es machte ihn wütend, wie abgebrüht Suigetsu scheinbar war, doch er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, in seinem Büro jemanden anzuschreien. 

„Aber ich kann doch das Theater nicht verpassen“, protestierte der Blondhaarige.

„Bist du bescheuert?“  
Sasuke flüsterte, damit auch wirklich niemand hörte, was in seinem Büro gesprochen wurde, doch er verlor mit jeder Sekunde, die Suigetsu sich nicht rührte, die Hoffnung, eine Begegnung zwischen ihm und Naruto verhindern zu können.  
„War das dein Plan?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwie gefällt mir, was der Zufall so tut. Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, Sasuke. Wer weiß das schon?“

„Halt’s Maul“, zischte er, gerade so, bevor es an der Tür klopfte.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte heillose Panik in ihm, doch dann gab er auf und seufzte: „Komm rein.“  
Immerhin würde er im Anzug vor den Schöpfer treten, wenn er das nicht überlebte. Man musste ja das Gute sehen, Suigetsu hätte das zumindest so gesagt, da war sich Sasuke sicher.

Als Naruto sein Büro betrat, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Er sah furchtbar aus. Er hatte Augenringe, wie Sasuke sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und rasiert hatte er sich offenbar auch nicht in den letzten Tagen. Ein trauriges Bild und es traf Sasuke direkt ins Herz. Er sollte nicht so aussehen, das passte nicht in seine Welt und es passte vor allem nicht zu seiner Wut darüber, dass es Naruto mit der Trennung gut ging, denn ihm ging es ganz offenbar alles andere als gut.

„Setz dich“, bot er ihm an wie jedem anderen Besucher und ignorierte dabei gekonnt, dass Suigetsu noch immer anwesend war. Schade, dass der Kerl nicht einen Hauch von Anstand besaß, denn dann wäre er zumindest jetzt gegangen, aber Suigetsu blieb. Er verharrte auf der Couch und beobachtete die beiden mit einem derart sensationsgeilen Blick, Sasuke hätte ihn am liebsten gefragt, ob er ihm eine Packung Popcorn und einen Ein-Liter-Becher Cola bringen konnte. Aber er kannte auch die Antwort.

„So ist das also“, knurrte Naruto und blickte zwischen Suigetsu und Sasuke hin und her.

„Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte Sasuke so sanft er konnte. Irgendwie wollte er die Situation zumindest retten und nicht vollkommen eskalieren. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Konstellation wie sie in seinem Büro gerade war, die beste Grundlage dafür war, dass in diesem Raum die Fetzen fliegen würden. Naruto und Suigetsu waren sich zuvor nie so begegnet, weil Naruto ausdrücklich gewünscht hatte, ihn nicht zu treffen. Das Kontaktverbot hatte dann ohnehin verhindert, dass ein Treffen zustande kam. Ihr einziges Treffen war flüchtig in einer Bar gewesen und hatte dazu geführt, dass Naruto Sasuke einen stundenlangen Vortrag über verflossene Liebschaften und das Abbrechen des Kontaktes gehalten hatte.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht“, versuchte Sasuke die Situation irgendwie zu retten, als Naruto nichts sagte.

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist nie das, wonach es aussieht.“ Er rollte mit seinen wundervollen blauen Augen. „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?“

„Können wir das bitte nicht hier machen?“ Sasuke betonte das „hier“ in der Hoffnung, Naruto würde Gnade mit ihm walten lassen und zumindest seinen Arbeitsplatz in Frieden lassen.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen das nirgendwo machen. Das sieht nicht so, als gäbe es noch viel zu besprechen.“  
Er klang traurig und Sasuke musste zugeben, dass es ihn ein bisschen irritierte, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Naruto unter ihrer Trennung litt. Schließlich hatte er ihn vor die Tür gesetzt.  
„Tu nicht so überrascht. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass das alles spurlos an mir vorbeizieht. An dir jedoch offenbar schon, wenn du schon den nächsten hast!“

„Habe ich nicht!“

„Hast du nicht?“ Suigetsu musste sich ausgerechnet an diesem Punkt einmischen. „Das trifft mich jetzt allerdings.“

Sasuke wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, doch egal wie sehr er es hoffte, es wollte sich einfach kein Loch unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen. Stattdessen glaubte er, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchen würde, damit Naruto über den Tisch an seinen Hals sprang und sein mieses Leben auf der Stelle beendete.   
Er sah so verletzt aus, es traf Sasuke wie einen Pfeil direkt ins Herz.  
Mit allem was er tat hatte er am aller wenigsten Naruto verletzten wollen. Er wollte doch nur irgendwie selbst über die Runden kommen, irgendwie nicht durchdrehen aus Verzweiflung. Das musste Naruto doch verstehen. Auch wenn er seine Taten selbst nicht verstand, aber Naruto hatte doch sonst immer ein Talent gehabt, ihn in allem zu verstehen was er tat.

„Das habe ich wirklich nicht verdient“, knurrte Naruto. 

„Sasuke, da hat der Junge recht. Das hat er nicht verdient.“  
Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, hätte Sasuke in diesem Moment seinem Büro einen neuen, roten Anstrich verpasst, doch leider konnte er nichts tun, außer wehrlos dabei zusehen, wie Suigetsu ihn noch tiefer in die Scheiße ritt als er sich selbst schon reingeritten hatte.  
Zu gern hätte er ihn angebrüllt, er solle die Klappe halten, doch das konnte er sich wirklich nicht erlauben, also beschloss er, ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Nerven so lange durchhielten, wie auch immer diese Situation zu dauern vermochte. Er war in einer absolut unangenehmen Position und konnte nichts tun, außer seiner Vernichtung lächelnd zuzusehen, denn auch wenn Suigetsu ihm gerade nicht half, hatte er sich selbst hierher gebracht. Das Problem war nicht, dass Suigetsu nicht die Klappe hielt, sondern dass er ihm Material geliefert hatte, über das er sprechen konnte. Das Problem war und blieb er selbst, auch wenn er gern alles auf Suigetsu abgewälzt und ihn dafür gehasst hätte, dass er sein Leben ruinierte. Er ruinierte sein Leben selbst und Suigetsu war einfach Suigetsu eben.

„Wieso dieser Clown von allen?“  
Die Wut in Narutos Stimme war Trauer gewichen.

„Hey, wen nennst du hier Clown?“

„Was zur Hölle ist an ihm, das dich anzieht? Ich meine, schau ihn dir an!“  
Zurück war die Wut, als Naruto wild fuchtelnd Richtung Suigetsu gestikulierte.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen,“ erklärte Suigetsu, „aber ich bin verdammt gut im Bett.“ Er zog das „verdammt“ so unnötig lang, Sasuke und Naruto wären ihm am liebsten beide gleichermaßen ins Gesicht gesprungen.

„Hör zu, Naruto“, versuchte Sasuke die Situation irgendwie zu retten, „Lass uns nach der Arbeit im Café treffen und vernünftig darüber sprechen. Das hat so doch keinen Sinn.“

„Allerdings hat das so keinen Sinn!“  
Sichtlich wütend, aber erstaunlich kontrolliert, verließ Naruto sein Büro und Sasuke wagte es nicht, ihm hinterher zu gehen. Stattdessen wendete er sich Suigetsu zu und war kurz davor, sich zu vergessen.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was ich gerade denke“, sagte er und atmete tief durch, um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber das war alles andere als in Ordnung. Warum hast du das gemacht?“

„Ich bewahre dich vor einem Fehler, ganz einfach. Natürlich ist Naruto jetzt traurig, weil er merkt, dass sein Leben sich ohne dich verändert und natürlich schreit das Herz danach, die alten Gewohnheiten wieder zu haben, aber er will dich nicht wirklich zurück. Er vermisst nur sein altes Leben. Wenn ihr euch jetzt aussprecht, seid ihr in ein paar Monaten spätestens wieder an diesem Punkt.“

Sasuke hasste Suigetsu in diesem Moment am allermeisten dafür, dass er vermutlich recht hatte mit allem, was er sagte. Naruto war ein Gewohnheitstier und seit Sasukes Auszug hatte sich auch sein Leben komplett verändert. Natürlich war das auch für ihn schwer und brachte ihn dazu, darüber nachzudenken, ob das vielleicht alles ein großer Fehler war, doch wenn er jetzt zurückginge, würde er schnell wieder merken, was ihn alles gestört hatte und sie hätten schnell wieder den Streit, der sie auseinander gebracht hatte.

„Warum musst du nur Recht haben?“ Sasuke seufzte tief. Er war beinahe nicht mehr wütend, alles in ihm schrie nach Aufgabe, aber eigentlich wollte er Naruto auch zurück.  
„Vielleicht kann man ja aber daran arbeiten?“

„Du meinst, du willst dich verbiegen, damit Blondie wieder glücklich ist? Ich glaube nicht, dass das die Lösung ist, aber wenn du meinst.“ Suigetsu schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht viel von Liebe, aber ich meine, man sollte sich doch so nehmen wie man ist, wenn man sich liebt. Aber vielleicht liege ich da auch falsch.“

„Ja, du verstehst wirklich nicht viel von Liebe.“  
Es war ein Gespräch, das Sasuke gerade gar nicht haben wollte, vor allem nicht mit Suigetsu. Er wollte genervt sein, wütend sein, traurig sein und vielleicht wollte er sich auch einfach eine Weile selbst bemitleiden, denn vielleicht brauchte er das gerade einfach mal.

„Du bist unerträglich, wenn du traurig bist, weißt du das?“

„Dann geh doch endlich“, meckerte Sasuke ihn an und hob dabei endlich seine Stimme, auch wenn er das hatte vermeiden wollen, doch allmählich verlor er seine Selbstbeherrschung. Suigetsu überspannte den Bogen so massiv, dass Sasuke keine Worte mehr dafür hatte. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihm rübergekommen und hätte ihm eine verpasst. Aber eine gute Idee wäre auch das nicht gewesen, denn körperlich war eindeutig Suigetsu der Fittere und er würde ihm vermutlich die Abreibung seines Lebens verpassen – einfach nur zum Spaß.  
Er atmete tief durch und sammelte sich wieder.  
„Bitte. Geh jetzt.“

„Wie du willst. Meld dich, wenn was ist.“  
Mit den Worten verschwand der Blonde tatsächlich, auch wenn Sasuke nicht daran geglaubt hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie das aussah, dass so kurz hintereinander zwei Männer sein Büro verließen, die überhaupt nicht nach Geschäftspartnern aussahen. Aber eigentlich hatte er im Moment auch andere Probleme als sich darüber einen Kopf zu machen.

Als es wieder an der Tür klopfte, die Suigetsu selbstverständlich nicht einmal hinter sich zugezogen hatte, sondern nur angelehnt hatte, überlegte Sasuke, ob er denjenigen wirklich hereinbitten wollte, wer auch immer dort stand.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“  
Itachi. Gott sei Dank.

„Ja, komm rein“, seufzte er erleichtert.

„Harter Tag?“

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Hart ist überhaupt kein Ausdruck. Ich glaube, ich brauche Urlaub“, scherzte er, denn Urlaub war so gar keine Option in seiner Position. Liebend gern wäre er mal eine Woche einfach verreist. Vielleicht auf die Bahamas, mit den Schweinen schwimmen wie in der Fernsehwerbung, aber das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Es gab niemanden in der Firma, der ihn gut in seiner Abwesenheit ersetzen konnte oder dem er das zumuten wollte. Itachi hätte ihn gut vertreten können, aber Sasuke wollte ihn nicht mit dem ganzen Kram alleine lassen, sodass ihm nur übrig blieb, keinen Urlaub zu nehmen, solange die anfallende Arbeit es nicht zuließ und das tat sie quasi nie.

„Frag mich nicht, wieso die beiden hergekommen sind, ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Suigetsu ist irgendwie an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbeigekommen. Da sollten wir nochmal ein Gespräch führen“, erzählte Sasuke genervt, aber Itachi winkte ab.

„Nein, er ist mit mir reingekommen, keine Sorge.“  
Überraschend, dass das Sicherheitsleck ausgerechnet sein großer Bruder war.

„Warum hast du ihn rein gelassen? Er fällt hier drin doch auf wie ein bunter Hund.“

„Er könnte auch ein Praktikant sein“, argumentierte Itachi. „Außerdem hatte er dir offenbar etwas zu sagen und da der Tag heute recht entspannt ist, dachte ich, ein bisschen Abwechslung könnte nicht schaden.

„Abwechslung“, lachte Sasuke. Die hatte er wirklich gehabt. Eigentlich war es tatsächlich fast lustig, wie verrückt sein Leben war, dass zwei Männer in seinem Büro um und mit ihm stritten. Wer war schon so begehrt?

„Gib es doch zu“, schmunzelte Itachi, „Ein bisschen gefällt es dir auch, dass sie sich so um dich reißen.“

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“  
Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nur am Arbeitsplatz muss das doch nicht sein, zumindest sage ich das immer meinen Angestellten.“

„Meinst du, Suigetsu hat ernste Absichten mit dir?“

„Suigetsu? Ernste Absichten? Unfug, der findet das alles furchtbar witzig und mehr ist da nicht.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, da wittert gerade jemand seine Chance, ein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen.“

„Dafür ist er aber verdammt taktlos.“  
Wobei das einfach seine Art war. Suigetsu war taktlos. Nicht, weil er fies war, sondern weil ihm die Empathie fehlte. Er hatte nie welche gelernt. Er konnte vermutlich schlichtweg nicht nachvollziehen, wieso das alles für Sasuke so aufreibend war. Für ihn war das wohl alles ein großer Witz und nichts davon nahm er wirklich ernst. Deshalb konnte er Sasuke auch nicht halb so gut trösten wie Itachi, aber ablenken konnte er ihn dafür wunderbar. Doch Ablenkung war nicht alles. Zur Verarbeitung gehörte nun mal auch dazu, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen und dabei war Suigetsu keine Hilfe, denn der hatte ganz klar andere Absichten. Nicht, dass Sasuke keinen Gefallen daran fand, sich die Zeit mit ihm zu vertreiben, es war bloß keine dauerhafte Lösung.  
Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass sein Leben jetzt ohne Naruto war und dass es ohne Naruto weitergehen musste. Er konnte nicht jedes Mal, wenn er an Naruto denken musste, zu Suigetsu fahren und Sex mit ihm haben. Oder vielleicht konnte er das, aber er wollte es gar nicht, denn es gab mehr im Leben als nur das und er musste einfach wieder zurechtkommen, egal wie er es drehte und wendete. Er würde sich eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, neue Möbel kaufen müssen und er würde sie alleine einrichten müssen. So wie viele andere Menschen eben auch  
Doch der Gedanke allein bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Er wusste nicht, wie andere Menschen das schaffen konnten. Er war einfach kein Einzelgänger, entgegen der gängigen Meinung. Sasuke Uchiha mochte die Nähe ausgewählter Menschen und er brauchte sie sogar, auch wenn er das niemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte.

„Heute Abend Sushi?“  
Er musste das Thema einfach von Naruto und Suigetsu weglenken, bevor er sich mental weiter damit auseinandersetzte.

„Klar, hatten wir lang nicht mehr zusammen. Du bestellst?“

Sasuke nickte nur und Itachi verließ sein Büro wortlos wieder.  
Es war nicht viel, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Itachi noch einmal kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte, machte alles so viel besser. Ansonsten wäre er sofort nach dem Streit alleine mit seinen Gedanken in seinem Büro gewesen und so hatte er zumindest nochmal ein freundliches Gesicht gesehen. Itachi musste einen sechsten Sinn dafür haben, wann Sasuke ihn brauchte, denn er war immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. In ihrer Jugend schon.

Er beschäftigte sich noch drei weitere Stunden mit Papierkram, bevor er Schluss machte. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hielt er noch kurz an Itachis Büro an, um sicherzustellen, dass der pünktlich Schluss machte. Er machte genug Überstunden, eigentlich sogar viel zu viele. Sasuke hatte ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte nichts auf der Agenda, das nicht bis morgen warten konnte, das wusste Sasuke ganz genau, also würde er sicherstellen, dass das auch bis morgen wartete.

Er klopfte leicht gegen die Tür.  
„Hey, mach Feierabend“, rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam, also klopfte er nochmal, diesmal lauter.

„Herein“, rief Itachi und legte gerade sein Handy weg, als Sasuke die Tür öffnete.

„Los, lass uns nach Hause fahren. Du hast genug getan für heute. Der Rest kann bis morgen warten.“  
Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er freute sich tatsächlich auf das gemeinsame Sushi essen mit seinem Bruder. Irgendwie hatte er es vermisst, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, aber vor lauter Stress war ihm das nicht einmal aufgefallen. Neben der Arbeit und Naruto hatte er einfach gar keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas gehabt. Das wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst und er war froh um die Erkenntnis. Er durfte das nie wieder so einreißen lassen, denn auch Itachi genoss ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Das wusste er.

„Lass mich noch kurz die paar Blätter zu Ende bearbeiten und dann komme ich, ja?“

„Ich warte einfach so lange hier“, entgegnete Sasuke und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.

„Du hast ja gewonnen“, gab Itachi schließlich nach, schloss seine Unterlagen und legte sie in die Schreibtischablage für den nächsten Tag. Andere hätten sich die Unterlagen einfach für den nächste Tag liegenlassen, aber nicht er. Er räumte alles fein säuberlich zurück an den Platz, an den es gehörte. Selbst seine Kaffetasse nahm er mit, um sie auf dem Weg nach draußen noch in die Küche zu bringen. Sasuke musste zugeben, er hatte seine eigene im Büro stehenlassen. Wenn die Putzfrau sie nicht wegräumte, würde er es einfach am nächsten Morgen tun, wenn er sich einen neuen Kaffee holte. Aber Itachis Variante war wesentlich ordentlicher, auch wenn Sasuke an sich schon ein sehr ordentlicher Mensch war. Er erlaubte sich nur mehr Ausnahmen, während Itachi sich keine einzige erlaubte. Aber auch nur deshalb lebte Itachi so spurenlos. Sasuke war sicher, wenn Itachi von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwinden würde, würde ihn niemals jemand wiederfinden, weil er einfach keine Spuren hinterließ. Er arbeitete präzise und sauber und er räumte besser hinter sich auf als die meisten Reinigungsunternehmen es wohl könnten. Es war bewundernswert, sowie es auch beängstigend war. Zum Glück war Itachi nicht der Typ Mensch, der aus einer Laune heraus abhaute, aber Sasuke war sich sicher, man würde ihn nie wieder finden. Er wäre gutes Reinigungspersonal für die Mafia gewesen.

„Was machen wir eigentlich mit der Spendengala am Freitagabend?“  
Itachis Frage kam gerade rechtzeitig, denn die hatte Sasuke komplett vergessen und beinahe ein Geschäftsmeeting auf den Abend gelegt, das er morgen früh nur noch bestätigen wollte.

„Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich schätze, wir gehen beide hin?“

„Ja, ich denke, das ist am klügsten. So zeigen wir Präsenz und Interesse an sozialen Zwecken.“

„Wofür war die Gala noch?“

„Für Orochimarus Krebsforschung. Er wird sich freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen“, neckte ihn Itachi, denn es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Orochimaru Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Sasuke lebte er trotz seines großen Erfolges als Onkologe offen mit seiner Homosexualität und hatte auch seinen ehemaligen Partner Kabuto nicht vor der Öffentlichkeit versteckt. So machte er auch kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er ein Auge auf Sasuke geworfen hatte. Keine Veranstaltung endete nicht damit, dass Orochimaru nach genügend Alkohol anfing, ihm Avancen zu machen.  
Er war nicht unattraktiv, das war nicht das Problem, allerdings war er eine ganze Ecke älter als Sasuke – definitiv zu alt für ihn – und er war einfach irgendwie unheimlich.   
In seiner Gegenwart fühlte Sasuke sich unbehaglich, irgendwie bedroht.  
Er kam ihm in Unterhaltungen prinzipiell einen Schritt zu nah, umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung einen Moment zu lang und wich ihm allgemein häufig nicht von der Seite. Er war einfach durchweg unangenehm und Sasuke wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sich den ganzen Abend an Itachi zu halten, was ihnen bereits den Ruf eingebracht hatte, dass die Uchiha Brüder sich zu gut für Gesellschaft waren und daher lieber beisammen blieben. Böse Zungen behaupteten, Fugaku hätte seinen Söhnen verboten, sich mit Menschen abzugeben, die er für unwürdig erachtete. Da war natürlich nichts dran, aber die Menschen glaubten so etwas zu gern. Ein bisschen Drama brauchte jeder in seinem Leben und da war so ein Klatsch willkommen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach Sakura bitten, ihn zu begleiten. Sie würde auf keinen Fall ablehnen. Die Frage war, ob er sie danach wieder loswerden würde. Vermutlich nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er das riskieren wollte. Eigentlich nicht. Er brauchte nicht noch eine Frau, die ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Besonders nicht im Hinblick darauf, dass sie so eng zusammen arbeiteten. Nicht, dass sie sich noch etwas darauf einbildete, und das würde sie definitiv.  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur aus Jux und Dollerei mit Suigetsu hingehen. Das wäre immerhin die leichteste Methode gewesen, sich zu outen. Sein Vater würde ihn mit Sicherheit enterben, wenn er das täte. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn mehr als er sollte.

„Überlegst du immer noch, mit wem du hingehen sollst?“

„Irgendwie schon“, gab Sasuke zu.

„Frag doch Sakura. Sie begleitet dich mit Sicherheit gern“, schlug Itachi vor.

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich sie danach nicht mehr loswerde, würde ich das glatt tun. Für die Öffentlichkeit wäre sie ein gutes Date, aber fair wäre das auch nicht.“

„Dass du dir Gedanken machst, ob es ihr gegenüber fair ist, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, kleiner Bruder. Wo kommt denn plötzlich dein Einfühlungsvermögen her?“  
Itachi grinste ihn an, als hätte er etwas wirklich Lustiges gesagt.

„Ach, ich weiß ja auch nicht. Vielleicht gehen wir auch einfach wieder solo und geben uns halt den Gesprächen hin.“

„Ich werde nicht alleine gehen.“

„Was?“  
Beinahe hätte Sasuke seine Laptoptasche fallenlassen.  
„Ich werde in Begleitung kommen“, erklärte Itachi, als würde das Sasuke irgendeinen neuen Anhaltspunkt liefern.

Der Jüngere stutzte. „Aber mit wem denn?“

„Du lernst ihn heute Abend kennen.“

„Ihn? Vater wird dich enterben!“

Mittlerweile waren sie in der Tiefgarage des Gebäudes angekommen und ärgerlicherweise fast an den Autos, denn Sasuke hätte das Gespräch gern zu Ende geführt, aber er wusste, Itachi würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um das Gespräch frühzeitig zu beenden.  
Und so kam es auch. An seinem Jaguar angekommen, hatte er noch immer keine Antwort, keinen Namen und keine weitere nützliche Info. Itachi ließ ihn am langen Haken verhungern.  
„Wir treffen uns zu Hause. Du wirst ihn mögen.“

Fassungslos stieg Sasuke ein und hätte in Gedanken beinahe den Feiler mitgenommen, an dem er seit Jahren blind vorbeifahren konnte, weil er jeden Tag an derselben Stelle parkte. Dafür hatte er immerhin seinen eigenen Parkplatz.  
Itachi sollte einen Freund haben. Er konnte gar nicht verarbeiten, was sein Bruder ihm da mal eben nebenbei gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Itachi Männer bevorzugte. Zugegebenermaßen lag der Gedanke nicht fern, aber darüber gesprochen hatten sie nie und Anzeichen für Besuch hatte es ja nie gegeben, sodass es auch nichts gab, wodurch man auf irgendein Geschlecht hätte schließen können. Dass ihm entgehen konnte, dass Itachi einen festen Partner hatte, machte ihm allerdings dennoch Gedanken. Er hätte gedacht, er kannte seinen Bruder besser als so was nicht mitzubekommen, doch am Ende des Tages blieb er wohl ein Mysterium, wenn er das wollte.  
Selbst bei Itachis Apartment angekommen, hatte er die Informationen noch nicht verarbeitet, doch als der in der Tiefgarage an seinem Auto vorbei auf ein anderes zuging, konnte er sich nicht helfen, als ihm hinterher zu starren.   
Der Besitzer des Ferraris also. Wirklich? Über den Wagen hatten sie sich mehr als nur einmal nach allen Regeln der Kunst lustig gemacht und jetzt war es ausgerechnet dessen Fahrer, der Itachis Herz erobert hatte?  
Sasuke konnte gar nicht aussteigen, so beschäftigt war er damit, zuzusehen, was an dem hässlichen, roten Ferrari passierte.

Als der Mann endlich ausstieg, erkannte Sasuke ihn wieder. Er hatte ihn schon einige Male in der Lobby gesehen. Blond, lange Haare und schlank. Er war nett anzusehen, das musste Sasuke seinem Bruder lassen. Trotzdem interessierte ihn brennend, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt hatten und wie es dazugekommen war, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie Itachi die Zeit fand, Leute kennenzulernen.   
Dass er charmant war, wusste er und auch dass er flirten konnte wie ein Profi. Er hatte ihm schlichtweg nicht zugetraut, die Zeit dafür zu finden. Schließlich fand er selbst nicht die Zeit für seinen Partner. Wo Itachi die dann hernahm, war ihm schleierhaft, aber er war sich sicher, er würde gleich erfahren, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt hatten.

Nachdem er den ersten Schock allmählich verarbeitet hatte, stieg er schließlich aus und ging rüber zu den beiden, die sich noch unterhielten.

„Na, endlich den Weg aus deinem Auto gefunden?“ Grüßte der Blonde ihn. Ganz schön forsch, fand Sasuke. Passte irgendwie zu Itachi.

„Ich konnte nicht aufhören, mich zu wundern“, gab er offen zu.  
„Sasuke“, bot er an und hielt dem Blonden seine Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich, Sasuke“, sagte der lächelnd und schüttelte seine Hand mit einem überraschend festen Druck. „Deidara.“

„Freut mich ebenfalls.“  
Deidaras Lächeln wirkte ehrlich, aber Sasuke war sich sicher, er würde eine Weile brauchen, um mit ihm warm zu werden.

„Hattest du Sushi bestellt?“

„Ach, verdammt“, ärgerte er sich. Er hatte vor lauter Neuigkeiten glatt vergessen, für sie zu bestellen.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, ich habe uns vorsichtshalber schon welches bestellt“, erklärte Itachi. „Lasst uns hochgehen.“ Gut, dass sein Bruder ihn kannte.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?“ Scherzte Deidara mit einem verwegenen Grinsen, das tatsächlich etwas in Itachi zu bewegen schien. Ein ungewohnter Anblick.

Vielleicht hatte es nie Spuren von Liebschaften gegeben, weil Itachi ihn gar nicht zu sich eingeladen hatte, sondern sie immer bei ihm waren. Vielleicht war es schon lange nur Deidara gewesen. Plötzlich hatte Sasuke so viele Fragen, doch er würde sich gut überlegen, welche er zuerst stellte.

Zumindest in der Theorie. Noch immer in seinem Staunen gefangen, war ein fast gemurmeltes „Wie?“ das einzige, was er herausbekam.

„Er hat auf meinem Parkplatz geparkt, also habe ich ihn zur Rede gestellt“, erklärte Itachi.

„Aber er hat doch einen ei- Oh, ich verstehe.“  
Sasuke musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Itachi irritiert vor Deidaras Tür stand, um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass dieser auf seinem Parkplatz stand.

„Nachdem ich deinen Bruder beinahe jeden Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit habe einsteigen sehen, wollte ich ihn zumindest mal kennenlernen.“ Er schmunzelte. „Er ist tatsächlich so interessant wie er aussieht.“

„Wie lange geht das schon?“

„Du klingst wie Vater“, scherzte Itachi.

„Er weiß davon?“  
Sasuke kannte seinen Bruder offenbar noch viel schlechter als er gedacht hatte.

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch, ja. Er zieht jedoch vor, so zu tun, als wüsste er nichts davon.“  
Es verwunderte Sasuke kaum, dass Itachi damit davonkam, dass er schwul war. Fugaku würde niemals ernsthaft etwas gegen seinen Lieblingssohn sagen, auch wenn es ihm mit Sicherheit mehr als nur gegen den Strich ging. Schließich war Itachi in seinen Augen noch immer der gelungene seiner beiden Söhne.

Der Abend zu dritt war überraschend schön. Deidara hatte einen angenehmen Humor, war gebildet und nicht halb so oberflächlich wie sein Auto vermuten ließ. Das musste Sasuke Itachi lassen, er hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen.

„Wie lange trefft ihr euch schon?“

Deidara warf Itachi einen kurzen Blick zu, doch als der nicht reagierte, antwortete der Blonde selbst: „Ein paar Wochen. Noch nicht so lange.“  
Er schmunzelte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „An mir liegt das aber nicht, dein Bruder ist bloß nicht sonderlich leicht zu haben.“

Da musste Sasuke grinsen. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Itachi Deidaras Avancen gekonnt ignoriert hatte, bis er ihm schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

„Es zeugt nun mal nicht von sehr viel Klasse, direkt auf jeden Flirt einzugehen“, argumentierte Itachi.

„Das stimmt, aber da hättest du auch viel zu tun“, scherzte Sasuke, doch es lag auch viel Wahres darin. Itachi wurde mindestens genauso häufig von Leuten angeflirtet wie er selbst und er konnte sie schon nicht alle zählen. Sie waren einfach beide mit einem attraktiven Erscheinungsbild gesegnet und hatten viel Geld – eine Kombination, die ihnen viele Schlafzimmertüren geöffnet hätte. Dennoch hatte Itachi nie den Anschein gemacht, sich eine Beziehung zu wünschen und es verwunderte Sasuke sehr, dass er so viel Nähe zulassen konnte, wobei er nicht wusste, wie die Beziehung der beiden aussah. Vielleicht war Itachi asexuell? Sie saßen jedenfalls nicht händchenhaltend vor ihm.

„Dass er viele Leute anzieht, habe ich mir gedacht, aber sind es echt so viele?“

„Unzählige“, versicherte ihm Sasuke.

„Es sind nicht wirklich so viele“, klärte Itachi ihn auf. „Sasuke hier nimmt dich nur gern auf die Schippe.“

„Es sind wirklich so viele“, flüsterte Sasuke nickend.

Als der Abend allmählich in die Nacht überging, verabschiedete sich Sasuke ins Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend genug gewesen und er musste am nächsten Morgen wieder früh raus, um pünktlich im Büro zu sein.  
Sein Jackett hatte er bereits aufs Bett gelegt und während er gerade seine Krawatte löste, vibrierte sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch.  
Narutos Name im Display ließ ihn innehalten. Dann ging er dran.  
„Ja?“

„Es tut mir leid.“  
Narutos Stimme klang nicht wie sie sollte. Er war irgendwie langsamer und überhaupt klang er nicht gut.

„Naruto?“

„Ich hätte nicht- Ach, scheiße ey.“  
Damit endete das Gespräch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohne zu zögern, griff Sasuke sich seinen Autoschlüssel und stürmte in Richtung Tür.  
„Bin nochmal weg“, rief er auf dem Weg nach draußen Itachi zu, der ihn verwundert ansah.

Er fuhr ein bisschen zu schnell, doch er wollte so schnell wie möglich bei Naruto sein. Dass der gar nicht zu Hause sein könnte, war ein Gedanke, der ihm erst während der Fahrt kam.   
Egal, er musste es überprüfen. Viel anderes blieb ihm eh nicht übrig, aber Naruto hatte so schlecht geklungen, er konnte ihn nicht hängenlassen. Er hatte ihn vermutlich nicht ohne Grund angerufen.

Als er endlich angekommen war, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen guten Parkplatz zu suchen, sondern stellte sein Auto einfach vor dem Haus an der Straße ab. 

Er klingelte. Er klingelte wieder. Und er klingelte wieder. Irgendwann summte der Türöffner und er hastete die Treppe rauf.  
„Naruto?“

„Geh weg“, rief der mit fahriger Stimme durch den Hausflur. Das war es, er klang betrunken. Naruto trank normal nie.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Sasuke die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Nachbarn mussten nicht alles mitbekommen.  
Naruto saß auf dem Boden im Flur und schaute an ihm vorbei.  
„Verpiss dich!“

Er gab ein ziemlich erbärmliches Bild ab, Sasuke erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
„Was machst du hier?“

„Klarkommen, siehst du doch!“  
Es war so viel Wut in seinem Blick, aber so wenig Gift in seinen Worten.

„Ja, das sehe ich in der Tat.“ Sasuke seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden. „Seit wann trinkst du?“

„Seit“, setzte er an und sah auf sein Handgelenk, an dem er keine Uhr trug, „ich weiß auch nicht.“

Sasuke konnte nicht anders, als sich Narutos Kinn zu greifen und sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Du siehst schäbig aus.“

„Du siehst schäbig aus“, lallte der Blonde und wendete sich wieder ab.

„Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich dein Problem? Du hast mich rausgeworfen und jetzt sitzt du hier betrunken auf dem Boden und siehst schrecklich aus.“

„Du siehst schrecklich aus!“

„Hör auf, so kindisch zu sein. Das erträgt ja kein Mensch“, meckerte Sasuke in an. Er hasste, wenn Naruto kindisch war, aber noch viel mehr hasste er es, Naruto so sehen zu müssen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verantwortlich dafür, auch wenn er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der Schluss gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte Naruto kein Recht, sich aus Selbstmitleid zu besaufen. Er hatte sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht.  
„Außerdem hast du mich angerufen.“

„War doch nur’n Spaß.“

„Ich fand das nicht witzig“, raunte Sasuke ihn an und schnippte ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Schläfe. „Du Idiot.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während Naruto unverständlich schimpfte.  
„Du hast gar kein Recht, traurig zu sein. Ich sollte an deiner Stelle sein.“  
Seine Lippe zitterte, sodass er auf sie biss, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Tränen liefen ihm dennoch über die Wangen, als hätte er sich nicht einmal darum bemüht, sie zurückzuhalten. In Wahrheit war er einfach so müde. „Du hast mich verlassen, nicht umgekehrt.“ Er atmete bebend durch. „Du wolltest das so.“

„Nein“, brachte der Blonde nur hervor.

„Was nein?“  
Nun wurde er selbst wütend.

„Ich wollte nicht.“ Naruto hielt kurz inne, als müsse er hart überlegen, was er überhaupt sagen wollte. „Ich musste.“

„Red keinen Scheiß.“

Naruto schluchzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir haben uns unglücklich gemacht. Das musste aufhören.“

Am liebsten hätte Sasuke ihn gepackt, geschüttelt und angeschrien, bis er wieder zur Vernunft kam, doch so was tat ein Uchiha nicht, also schluckte er seinen Frust herunter.  
„Du hast nicht das Recht, für mich zu entscheiden, ob mich etwas unglücklich macht oder nicht, Naruto.“  
Hielt er sich nun für eine Art Märtyrer? Sasuke war so wütend, dass sein Arm bebte.

„Und du hast nicht das Recht“, begann er aber machte dann eine lange Pause. „Äh- Ach, egal.“

„Du bist ungelogen zu betrunken, um auch nur halbwegs vernünftig mit mir zu sprechen.“  
Sasuke knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er war hergekommen, um- wofür eigentlich? Am ehesten noch, weil er sich Sorgen um Naruto gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie wollte er jetzt reden, doch der Idiot war so betrunken, da war nicht viel zu holen.

„Und du bist kacke.“

„Vermutlich hast du nicht mal Unrecht.“ Er atmete tief durch und sammelte seine Gedanken.   
„Ach, Naruto“, seufzte er.

„Was“, fauchte der Blonde.

„Was tun wir jetzt nur? Ich meine, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht“, stöhnte Naruto ähnlich frustriert wie Sasuke sich fühlte und lehnte sich ein Stückchen zu weit zurück, weshalb er hinfiel.  
„Verdammt.“

„Du bist so ein dämlicher Vollidiot.“

Naruto schnaubte, aber sagte nichts dazu.   
Für einen Moment stand die Zeit still, zumindest fühlte es sich so an und Sasuke legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, um die Decke anzustarren. Er drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, um Naruto ansehen zu können, der seine Augen auch auf ihm hatte.  
Sie lagen dort wie nach einem unentschiedenen Kampf. So fühlte es sich auch an.   
„Scheiße“, seufzte Sasuke. Sie hatten es wirklich beide versaut. Keiner von ihnen trug die alleinige Schuld an ihrer Misere.

„Hast du wirklich was mit Suigetsu?“  
Da war ja noch das Thema.

„Nicht wirklich.“  
Lügen machte auch keinen Sinn mehr. Es war ohnehin schon alles verloren und er schuldete Naruto zumindest so viel.

„Ah.“ Entweder war er tatsächlich zu betrunken, um weiter nachzufragen oder er verstand. Beides sorgte dafür, dass Sasukes Brust sich zusammenzog.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin auch ein Idiot.“ Sasuke schloss die Augen für einen Moment und öffnete sie dann wieder.  
„Ich würde jetzt ja versuchen, mich rauszureden, aber das kann ich nicht. Es gibt keine Ausrede dafür. Ich bin einfach ein Idiot.“

„Ja, ein Idiot“, stimmte Naruto ihm zu und auch wenn er das von sich selbst gesagt hatte, verletzte Narutos Zustimmung ihm. Er hätte ihm doch widersprechen sollen und ihm sagen sollen, dass er Unrecht hatte.

Sasuke sah wieder an die Decke, weil er Narutos traurige, blaue Augen nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
„Ich habe“, setzte Sasuke an, musste dann aber ein Schluchzen runterschlucken. „Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass es mit uns klappt. Ich wollte wirklich, dass das für immer ist.“

„Du hättest nicht mal viel tun müssen.“  
Die Anschuldigung, die mit Narutos Worten schwang, traf ihn unerwartet hart.  
„Ich hätte viel hingenommen, aber du warst einfach nie da.“ Er schluckte hart. „Nie!“

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich habe dich gebraucht!“ Narutos Schluchzen brach Sasuke das Herz. „Wo warst du, als Jiraiya gestorben ist? Du warst nicht da.“

Er hatte Recht. Sasuke war nie da gewesen, wenn es wichtig war. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als Naruto ihn gebeten hatte, ihn zur Beerdigung zu begleiten, aber am selben Tag hatte er ein wichtiges Meeting gehabt. Er hatte es einfach nicht einrichten können.  
„Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht-“

„Ja, das hast du“, unterbrach ihn Naruto. „Aber das war dein schlimmster.“

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es dir so viel bedeutet“, gab Sasuke zu, unfähig seinen Blick von der Decke zu lösen und sich Naruto zu stellen.

„Was zur Hölle, Sasuke?“  
Die Frage war berechtigt. Jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr verstehen, warum er das nicht ernstgenommen hatte. 

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erklären, Naruto. Ich war ein Idiot.“

„Du bist’n Idiot“, zischte der Blonde.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie noch so da, in der keiner mehr etwas sagte.  
Naruto vermutlich, weil ihm die Worte ausgegangen waren und der Alkohol ihn zu sehr mitnahm und Sasuke schwieg, weil er fürchtete, jedes weitere Wort könnte Salz in noch offene Wunden streuen.  
Es hätte so einfach sein können, eine Beziehung mit Naruto zu führen. Der Blonde war absolut kein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Er war ein einfacher Mensch.   
Es war nicht einmal schwer, ihn zufrieden zu stellen, aber nicht mal das hatte Sasuke leisten können.

Er wusste, dass es nicht nur die Beerdigung gewesen war, bei der er viel versaut hatte, aber es waren häufig Situationen gewesen, in denen Naruto ihn gebeten hatte, einfach nur für ihn da zu sein und viel zu oft hatte er ihn sitzen lassen. Oft genug hatte Naruto Essen für ihn gekocht und beinahe jedes Mal war es kalt, als er nach Hause kam, weil er wieder Überstunden gemacht hatte. Diese verdammten Überstunden. Die meisten davon hätte er sich sparen können, aber er hatte ein viel zu großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein der Firma gegenüber. Ein viel größeres als er es Naruto gegenüber gehabt hatte. Er konnte wirklich sehen, was den Blonden so enttäuscht hatte, da musste er nicht lange drüber nachdenken.  
Er war in einer verdammten Beziehung mit seiner Arbeit und Naruto war nicht mehr als die nervige Liebschaft gewesen, die viel mehr Zeit beanspruchen wollte als ihr zustand. Doch genau das war Naruto nicht, nur eine Liebschaft. Sasuke hatte so viele Fehler gemacht. Selbst wenn die Wunden heilen konnten, es würden immer Narben zurückbleiben. Narben, die in einer Beziehung an alle von Sasukes Verfehlungen erinnern würden. An diesem Punkt gab es nicht mal wirklich ein Zurück, selbst wenn Naruto es zugelassen hätte.  
Wie oft sie verabredet gewesen waren und wie viele Stunden Naruto in Restaurants auf ihn gewartet hatte, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Und er hatte so vieles davon einfach wortlos geschluckt. Kein Wunder, dass das alles irgendwann herausbrechen musste. Es ärgerte Sasuke viel mehr, dass alles so logisch war, als er jetzt darüber nachdachte. Er hätte sich auch verlassen an Narutos Stelle. Es war wirklich die einzige Lösung gewesen.

Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Am liebsten hätte er nie wieder aufgehört, sich zu entschuldigen, doch das würde nichts verändern. Keine Entschuldigung dieser Welt konnte den Schmerz lindern, den er verursacht hatte. Deshalb lag Naruto betrunken neben ihm auf dem Boden der Wohnung, die einst ihre gewesen war.

„Es tut mir so verdammt leid“, sagte er dennoch und griff dabei nach Narutos Hand neben ihm.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Naruto. „Das ist doch der Scheiß. Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut.“

„Aber das ändert nichts, was? Egal, wie ich es in meinem Kopf drehe und wende. Es ändert nichts daran, dass alles im Arsch ist.“ Er hasste diese derbe Ausdrucksweise immer bei Naruto, aber die Worte schienen ihm genau richtig für ihre Situation. So war es einfach, im Arsch.

Naruto schluckte.  
„Ich würde gern die Zeit zurückdrehen.“

„Ich fürchte, so weit ist die Wissenschaft noch nicht“, scherzte Sasuke, als würde Humor ihm jetzt irgendwie helfen. Eigentlich war ihm nach heulen zumute. Er hatte seine Beziehung in den Sand gesetzt und es gab keine Aussicht darauf, dass da noch irgendwas zu retten war. Der Gedanke allein machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er war noch nicht fertig mit Naruto und Naruto war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Es durfte nicht so enden.  
Sasuke wollte flehen. Er wollte um eine weitere Chance betteln, doch er konnte den Mut dafür nicht in sich finden. Wenn sein Vater gewusst hätte, was für ein Feigling sein Sohn war, hätte er die Firma sofort wieder selbst übernommen. Es war wirklich ein Trauerspiel.  
Sasuke verachtete sich selbst für seine Schwäche, besonders in diesem Moment, aber auch in anderen schwachen Momenten. Die Welt war meistens in Ordnung, solange er nicht allein mit seinen Gedanken war, aber wenn er alleine war, sah er sich immer häufiger seinen eigenen Dämonen ausgesetzt. Machtlos stand er vor gefühlt meterhohen Bestien, die ihm erzählten, wie niederträchtig er war und nur darauf warteten, dass sie ihn in einem schwachen Moment vollständig verzehren konnten. Wie Suigetsu es schaffte, nicht durchzudrehen, war ihm immer schon ein Rätsel gewesen. Der Junge schrie im Schlaf, wachte schweißgebadet auf, zuckte mit den Schultern, legte sich wieder hin und schlief weiter. Vielleicht gab man irgendwann auf, wenn das lange genug anhielt. Suigetsu war mit Sicherheit per Du mit seinen Dämonen – immerhin verbrachten sie viel Zeit gemeinsam. Sasuke hatte schlimme Phasen gehabt, doch so schlimm wie in den letzten Tagen war es lange nicht mehr gewesen und er hatte bereits Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren. Suigetsu musste ein verdammter Held sein. Einer ohne Spandex und Cape halt.

„Woran denkst du gerade?“  
Narutos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich überlege, wie ich den Schmerz loswerde“, gab er zu.

„Ah“, machte der Blonde. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du’s rausgefunden hast.“

„Mhm.“  
Er wollte nicht wieder aufstehen, doch er musste.  
Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte er sich nicht um, denn ein Blick von Naruto hätte genügt, ihn daran zu hindern, diese schmerzhafte Situation zu verlassen. Er musste doch gehen, wenn er nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte.

„Bleib.“  
Mit einem Wort zerstörte Naruto seinen Entschluss. Mit einem Wort brach alles in ihm erneut zusammen und er drehte sich um, um den Blonden anzuschauen.  
Naruto hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und sah ihn an wie ein getretener Hund. Es war nicht fair.

„Warum sollte ich?“  
Sein Widerspruch war nicht mehr als eine schwache Frage, denn eigentlich musste Naruto gar nichts mehr sagen, um ihn zu überzeugen. Er würde ihn nicht alleine lassen, konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du wieder gehst.“

Sasuke musste schlucken. Die Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, der einem die Galle hochtrieb. Und wie sich das anfühlte, wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Naruto-“  
Es war so verdammt dumm, jetzt nicht zu gehen. Es war so verdammt dumm, jetzt hier zu bleiben, denn sie würden sich nur noch mehr verletzen.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als sich wieder zu dem Blonden zu knien und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.  
Sie berührten einander, doch es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie Klingen an ihren Händen anstelle von Fingern. Jede Berührung riss neue Wunden auf, die nicht mehr verheilen würden, doch wenn er seine Liebe ausbluten musste, um endlich frei von seinen Schmerzen zu sein, würde er nicht mehr aufhören, Naruto zu berühren.

Wie im Wahn fuhren Hände unter Oberteile, landeten Lippen auf Lippen und streichelten Zungen einander, die sich eigentlich nie wieder hatten berühren sollen.  
Der Raum heizte sich innerhalb von Minuten unerträglich auf, sodass Sasukes Hemd und Narutos Shirt ihren Weg auf den Fußboden fanden.  
Sie lagen wieder auf dem harten Boden – Sasuke zumindest und Naruto auf ihm.  
Verzweifelt rieben sie sich aneinander als würde es helfen, Gefühle zu vergessen. Und irgendwie tat es das. Für einen Moment tat nichts mehr weh, denn für einen Moment wollte Sasuke Naruto und Naruto wollte ihn.  
Ihre Hosen fanden den Weg zu ihren Shirts und sie schafften es nicht bis ins Bett. Sie hatten beide Druck und der musste sofort raus, auch wenn Sasuke sich sicher war, er würde danach Abschürfungen vom Teppich haben, aber das war jetzt egal.

„Fick mich“, hauchte ihm Naruto ins Ohr, während er etwas unbeholfen über seinen Hals leckte. Verführerisch war daran nichts, doch er musste ihn auch nicht mehr verführen. Über den Punkt waren sie lange hinaus.

„Nichts lieber als das“, zischte Sasuke und drückte Naruto von sich, um die Positionen der beiden zu tauschen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand er in der Wohnung, um zumindest Gleitgel zu holen. Sie hatten nie Kondome benutzt, er würde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen.

Als er wieder kam, musterte er Naruto für einen Moment, der nackt da lag und nur auf ihn wartete.  
„Mach schon“, wimmerte der Blonde und Sasuke kniete sich wieder über ihn, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

Sie waren beide viel zu frustriert für ein langes Vorspiel, also gab Sasuke sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe, als er Naruto vorbereitete. Viel war ohnehin nicht nötig, Naruto war geil genug auf ihn.  
Der Sex war zügellos und wütend, so wie sie sich beide fühlten. Was sie sich nicht hatten entgegen schreien können, ließen sie aneinander aus und es tat gut, sich einmal so zu befreien.  
Sasuke erwischte sich dabei, wie es ihn anmachte, dass Naruto ihm die Fingernägel in die Hüfte bohrte. Der Blonde musste echt wütend gewesen sein, denn er biss ihm so hart in die Schulter, dass Sasuke sich sicher war, er würde bluten. Doch all das war egal, als er hemmungslos in Naruto stieß.

Es war schneller vorbei als ihr Streit gedauert hatte und danach überkam Sasuke ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Scham. Er hatte sich von seinen Gefühlen verleiten lassen und etwas getan, das er hätte lassen sollen. Er hatte Narutos Schwäche schamlos ausgenutzt und nun noch mehr zu bereuen.  
Wenn er in einer Sache gut war, dann war es darin, Dinge zu sammeln, die er bereuen konnte. Als er seine Klamotten zusammensuchte, warf Naruto ihm einen herzzerreißenden Blick zu. Sasuke hasste es, wie sehr der Blonde ihn manipulieren konnte und war froh, dass das bislang nur er konnte. Er hätte sein Geheimnis an Sasukes Konkurrenz verkaufen und ihn damit ruinieren können, denn niemand konnte ihn jemals so gut dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die er eigentlich nicht wollte, wie Naruto es konnte. Es war etwas in seinem Blick, etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas an ihm an sich, das Sasuke weich werden ließ – egal, worum es ging. Er hätte Naruto die Welt gekauft, wenn er nur danach gefragt hätte, aber das machte ihn aus, Naruto hatte ihn nie um Dinge gebeten, die er nicht wirklich gewollt hätte. Verdammt, der Kerl hatte ein Herz aus Gold und Sasuke hatte seine Liebe verspielt. Jede Sekunde in seiner Nähe machte ihm immer wieder aufs Neue bewusst, was er verloren hatte und es tat weh. Es tat einfach nur weh. Er liebte Naruto.

Das Leben war ungerecht. Fugaku hatte ihm das früh genug beigebracht und so hatte er sich in seinem gesamten Leben nie wirklich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, doch mit Naruto war alles anders. Naruto war derjenige, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass vieles, was er gelernt hatte, nicht richtig war. Fugaku hatte seinen Kopf mit Dingen gefüllt, die einen erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann machten, aber nicht mit Dingen, die einen zu einem guten Menschen machten. Das hatte Naruto all die Zeit über versucht nachzuholen, und in einigen Teilen auch geschafft. Nur darum litt Sasuke nun so unter ihrer Trennung. Vor Naruto hatte es ihn nie mitgenommen, wenn er verlassen worden war. Beendete Freundschaften, zerworfene Beziehungen – diese Dinge waren nie Probleme für ihn gewesen, bis Naruto ihm gezeigt hatte, wie Liebe sich wirklich anfühlte, wenn man sie zuließ. Sasuke hatte das Gefühl zu lieben so sehr geliebt, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes hatte fühlen wollen. Deshalb waren sie auch so unheimlich schnell zusammengekommen und viel schneller noch zusammengezogen. Es war übereilt, aber er war sich sicher, er wollte nie wieder etwas anderes fühlen als das, was Naruto ihm gab.  
Und nun war all das ein Fehler gewesen und Fugaku hatte doch Recht gehabt. Er hasste diese Erkenntnis, denn es würde sein Herz nur wieder kalt machen und eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wieder der Alte werden, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn er nicht wieder so verletzt werden wollte wie mit Naruto. Er hatte alles gesetzt und alles verloren – wie Fugaku es ihm vorausgesagt hatte.  
Er hasste es, wenn sein Vater Recht hatte. Er hatte immer Recht, doch Sasuke wollte nicht so werden wie er. Als Jugendlicher hatte er die Bewunderung für ihn endgültig verloren. Sein Leben war scheiße. Man erwartete Dinge von ihm, die keiner in seinem Alter leisten musste und er musste sich darauf vorbereiten, die Firma eines Tages zu übernehmen. Eine Verantwortung, mit der er nichts zu tun haben wollte. Deshalb schlug er über die Stränge und lernte Suigetsu erst kennen. Ein Glück, dass die Dinge so gekommen waren irgendwie. Und eigentlich war es auch gut, dass Naruto wieder in sein Leben gekommen war, denn sonst hätte er nie diese Art von Liebe erfahren. Trotzdem tat es so weh, dass er sich wünschte, sie lieber niemals erfahren zu haben. Es wäre wesentlich leichter gewesen, jetzt nicht in dieser Misere zu sein.

Er fühlte sich gefangen zwischen aufgeben wollen, um sich seinem gebrochen Herzen hinzugeben und sich abschotten, um diese blöden Gefühle loszuwerden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach für den Rest seines Lebens alleine bleiben, dann konnte ihn auch nie wieder jemand derart ruinieren, wie Naruto es gerade tat.  
Sie hatten immerhin gerade Sex gehabt und jetzt saß er hier und brachte es nicht übers Herz, das einzig Richtige zu tun, endlich zu gehen. Er hatte nach Naruto gesehen, um zu wissen, ob alles okay war. Es war zwar nichts okay, aber es gab auch nichts, das er tun konnte, also konnte er genauso gut einfach wieder gehen, doch sein verdammtes Herz hielt ihn dort. Es würde nicht zulassen, Naruto jetzt alleine zurückzulassen, auch wenn Naruto ihm technisch gesehen genau dasselbe angetan hatte. Doch er hatte es nicht mit dieser Absicht getan und Sasuke konnte das auch nicht.

Er fragte sich jedoch, warum Naruto ihn von allen angerufen hatte. Er hatte genug andere Freunde, mehr als genug. Eine Sache, die Sasuke nie hatte verstehen können; wie man sich mit derart vielen Menschen umgeben konnte. Er hatte zwei gute Freunde, von denen Sasuke sich sicher war, dass er sie jederzeit anrufen konnte, dennoch hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund ihn gewählt. Vielleicht waren da ja doch noch Gefühle, die er nicht ausschalten konnte. Nein, das hatte er ja sogar gesagt, aber vielleicht wollte Naruto ihn insgeheim zurück und fand keinen Weg, ihm das zu sagen.  
Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte. Es brachte ihm überhaupt nichts, über Dinge nachzudenken, die er nicht ändern konnte. Sie waren Vergangenheit und das würde sich nicht ändern. Er musste anfangen, damit zu leben und aufhören, es ändern zu wollen oder er würde auf Dauer noch vollends die Nerven verlieren. Durch seine Alkohol-Eskapaden der letzten Tage hatte er genug Zeit verplempert, in der er hätte arbeiten können und müssen. Das musste aufhören.

„Naruto, ich muss jetzt gehen.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte der Blonde. „Aber ich wünschte, du müsstest nicht.“  
Es tat so weh, dass er das genau jetzt sagte. Es kam Tage zu spät. Jetzt waren die Dinge wie sie waren und Sasukes Leben lag in Scherben, an denen er sich schneiden würde bei dem Versuch, sie aufzuheben und wieder zusammenzusetzen.

„Versuch nicht, Dinge zu retten, die nicht zu retten sind“, mahnte er. „Du machst es nur schwerer für uns beide und das weißt du.“

Naruto atmete tief durch und schnaubte.  
„Du hast leicht reden, du hast bald den nächsten.“

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als würde es dir darum gehen. Du weißt, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Darum geht es auch überhaupt nicht. Du hast mich verlassen und rausgeworfen, das ist hier das Problem.“ Er schluckte. „Das ist das Ding mit Worten. Wenn man sie einmal gesagt hat, kann man sie nicht wieder zurücknehmen. Man kann sich vielleicht entschuldigen, aber keine Entschuldigung macht ungesagt, was man anderen im Streit an den Kopf geworfen hat. Und wir haben beide Dinge gesagt, die nicht verzeihlich sind.“  
Er wusste, er hatte Recht, doch es so deutlich auszusprechen brachte ihm selbst die Realität unangenehm nahe, während er so gern verleugnet hätte, dass ihre Beziehung wirklich nicht mehr zu retten war. Hoffnung starb immerhin zuletzt. Doch sie starb.

Naruto griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

„Lass los“, flehte Sasuke. „Das ist nicht fair, Naruto.“

„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.“

„Aber weder das eine, noch das andere trifft auf uns zu.“ Sasuke atmete tief durch. „Bitte lass mich jetzt gehen. Lass uns das nicht tun.“

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.“

„Und du wirst davon in deinem Leben noch viele machen. Menschen machen nun mal ständig Fehler“, gab er Itachis Weisheit sinngemäß an Naruto weiter.

Naruto liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und es war einfach nicht fair, dass er ihn dabei so ansah. „Aber vielleicht können manche Fehler behoben werden.“

„Aber vielleicht sollten sie das nicht“, antwortete Sasuke so kühl er konnte und drehte seinen Arm aus Narutos Griff, um endlich zu gehen.  
Sein Herz blutete, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog und ging. Diesmal wirklich, ohne sich umzudrehen. Doch das musste er gar nicht, denn Narutos Blick hatte sich fest in sein Gedächtnis gefressen.  
Erst als er sich im Rückspiegel seines Wagens sah, war ihm bewusst, dass er sich vor lauter Naruto keine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, wie er rumlief. Er sah absolut zerstört aus mit der lockeren Krawatte, die er sich nur wieder über den Kopf geworfen hatte und den zerwühlten Haaren. Aber er glaubte, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. So viel Pech konnte kein Mensch haben.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause machte er das Radio so laut wie seine Ohren es ertragen konnten, in der Hoffnung, er würde dann seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören müssen. Es war ein dummer Versuch, das wusste er selbst, aber er war bereit, sich an jeden Strohhalm zu klammern, um seinen Wagen nicht gegen den nächsten Baum zu lenken, denn auch das erachtete sein Hirn als ernsthafte Option, um endlich von all dem Schmerz wegzukommen. 

Als er wieder bei Itachi angekommen war, überlegte er kurz, an dessen Tür zu klopfen, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch wach war und ihm ein Ohr schenken konnte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Deidara noch hier sein konnte und er entschied sich stattdessen dafür, Trost in der Hausbar zu suchen. Im Gegensatz zu Suigetsu besaß Itachi nur guten Schnaps, der beinahe zu schade war, um sich damit zu betrinken. Sasuke beschloss, dass ihm das heute egal war und nahm sich ein Glas und den Whisky mit ans Sofa.   
Er war sicherlich beim vierten Glas, als sich Itachis Schlafzimmertür hinter ihm öffnete. Jedoch stand dort nicht Itachi, sondern Deidara, der offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas zu trinken war, doch innehielt, als er Sasuke auf der Couch sah.

„Du bist also wieder da?“

„Du bist also noch hier?“  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Sasuke sich provoziert. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder eine funktionierende Beziehung zu haben schien, während er sich auf dessen Couch betrinken musste, weil er gar nichts hatte.

„Harte Nacht?“ Deidara gab sich wirklich Mühe und Sasuke versuchte, es ihm anzuerkennen, doch der Alkohol verlangte von ihm, dass er Stress anfing.

„Was weißt du schon“, zischte er ihn an.

Deidara lächelte sanft und setzte sich ungebeten zu ihm. „Eine Menge, aber lass uns nicht von mir sprechen. Was ist passiert?“

Aus irgendeinem Grund beschloss er, Deidara nicht anzugehen, sondern öffnete sich ihm.  
„Ich war bei meinem Ex“, begann er.

„Naruto?“  
Deidara schien die Hälfte ohnehin schon zu wissen, also konnte Sasuke ihm auch den Rest erzählen.

„Ja, und wir hatten Sex.“

„Aber gut war’s nicht?“, riet Deidara und zeigte auf die Whiskyflasche.

Sasuke seufzte genervt. „Doch, aber darum geht es nicht. Was bringt mir denn guter Sex, wenn er nichts bedeutet?“ Vielleicht war der Blonde doch der falsche Gesprächspartner. Vermutlich hätte er es einfach lassen sollen, doch irgendwie hatte er immer noch den Drang, darüber zu sprechen. Als würde darüber zu sprechen es leichter machen. Als könnte er ein wenig von seinem Leid damit abgeben. Doch leider funktionierte das nicht.

„Er muss wirklich ein verdammt toller Typ sein“, stellte Deidara fest.

„Nicht mal.“ Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein Vollidiot und er muss immer grinsen. Egal was ist, der Typ hat immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.“ Während er das sagte, musste er selbst lächeln. Allein der Gedanke an Narutos Grinsen erwärmte sein Herz. Der Kerl hatte ein Lächeln, das Krebs heilen konnte, da war sich Sasuke sicher. Eigentlich hätte er ihn Orochimaru vorstellen müssen, seine Forschung wäre damit beendet gewesen.

„Dachte ich mir“, lachte Deidara. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, was?“

„Schätze schon.“

„Warum hast du ihn geheim gehalten?“  
Die Frage war berechtigt. Eigentlich war die Antwort leicht, zumindest war sie das bislang für Sasuke gewesen, doch selbst Itachi konnte sich einen Freund erlauben, warum also hatte er seinen immer versteckt und damit riskiert, ihn immer mehr zu verletzen?

„Ich dachte, es wäre besser. Aber das war es nicht“, gestand Sasuke sich ein und senkte den Blick.

Nie hatte Whisky so auf seiner Zunge gebrannt.


	6. Chapter 6

Freitag kam schneller, als er hatte kommen sollen und Orochimarus Gala rückte immer näher. Nach dem Gespräch mit Deidara hatte Sasuke ernsthaft überlegt, Suigetsu mitzunehmen, einfach, um endlich eine Last weniger mit sich zu tragen. Nüchtern betrachtet war die Idee dann allerdings doch blöd, einfach weil es Suigetsu war. Naruto hätte er tatsächlich mitnehmen können, aber Suigetsu war selbst mit allen Ausreden der Welt nicht präsentabel. Natürlich hätte Sasuke ihn chic einkleiden können, doch der Typ konnte sich absolut nicht benehmen und hätte ihn bis auf die Knochen blamiert. So gern er seinem Vater eins reingewürgt hätte, aber der passende Moment dafür würde noch kommen. Jetzt musste er erst einmal seine Arbeit beenden, dann noch einmal zurück zu Itachi fahren, sich umziehen und zur Gala fahren.  
Er musste kurz schmunzeln, denn er dachte daran, was Naruto dazu sagen würde, von einem Anzug in den nächsten zu schlüpfen als „umziehen“ zu bezeichnen. Er hatte nie einen Unterschied zwischen Sasukes täglichem Arbeitsoutfit und einem Anzug zum Ausgehen gesehen. Es war nie seine Welt gewesen, doch darum hatte er so gut zu Sasuke gepasst, denn Sasuke hasste seine eigene Welt und wollte gar keinen Mann, der ihn täglich daran erinnerte, wer er eigentlich war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er brauchte jemanden, der ihn das vergessen ließ.

Ein Grund mehr, nach Hause zu fahren und sich umzuziehen wäre jemand gewesen, der dort auf ihn wartete und mit dem er sich die Zeit noch etwas vertreiben konnte, bis er überhastet losmusste, aber er liebte diesen Stress insgeheim, den Naruto ihm häufiger beschert hatte. So oft hatte Naruto ihn daran erinnert, dass er unter seinem Anzug auch nur ein normaler Mensch war, der auch mal eine Pause verdient hatte. Es machte ihn ganz sentimental, denn verdammt, er vermisste das. Er vermisste Naruto mit jeder Faser.

Stattdessen ging er wie gewohnt alleine zu Orochimarus Gala. Itachi hatte ihn dadurch verraten, diesmal mit Deidara aufzukreuzen und Sasuke war überrascht, wie wenige skeptische Blicke er erntete. Er war jedoch sicher, Orochimaru war mehr als unerfreut darüber, dass einer der Uchiha-Brüder in festen Händen war. Er hätte nicht nur Sasuke gern für sich gehabt, es musste an der Optik liegen. Sasuke war in Orochimarus Augen lediglich eine jüngere Ausgabe seines Ideals, genommen hätte er sie mit Sicherheit beide. Der Hass in seinen Augen machte Sasuke dessen noch sicherer. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre das Deidaras Ende gewesen.  
Zu schade für Sasuke, dass er dadurch alleine war, denn Itachi hatte ja nun Deidara. Dadurch war er das perfekte Ziel für Orochimarus Annäherungen und sie waren bei Weitem nicht mehr so subtil, wie zu Beginn einmal. Zugegeben, er hatte sich im schon unangebracht genähert, als Sasuke noch minderjährig gewesen war, doch damals hatte er sich wenigstens noch bemüht, dass ihm niemand konkrete Absichten unterstellen konnte. Das konnte man heute nicht mehr sagen.   
Mehr als einmal berührte er Sasukes Hüfte aus fadenscheinigen Gründen, lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern und streifte dabei mit den Lippen seine Haut oder sagte etwas Anzügliches. Und für einen Moment überlegte Sasuke sogar, ob es so blöd wäre, sich auf den Mann einzulassen. Nicht, dass er ihn auf irgendeine Weise attraktiv fand, aber es hätte ihre Geschäftsbeziehung mit Sicherheit schlagartig verbessert und ihn in eine viel bessere Position für künftige Verhandlungen gebracht. Orochimaru war nicht abstoßend. Nicht sein Typ, aber er war gepflegt, gab sich Mühe, vernünftig auszusehen und viele hätten sich sicherlich in Sasukes Schuhe gewünscht. Nicht, dass das ein Grund war, sich auf ihn einzulassen, aber die Überlegung war dennoch nicht so abwegig.  
Außerdem hätte er damit endlich die Möglichkeit gehabt sich mit Hilfe von jemandem zu outen, in dessen Gegenwart es niemand gewagt hätte, sich negativ über Homosexualität zu äußern.

Am Ende des Tages konnte Sasuke aber ohnehin nicht so viel trinken wie es brauchen würde, damit er Orochimaru ranlassen würde. Er war so überhaupt nicht sein Typ und einfach auch viel zu alt. Bei dem Gedanken allein zog sich alles in Sasuke zusammen.

Das Gespräch über die Beziehung seines Bruders bereitete ihm besonderes Unbehagen. Orochimaru wollte wesentlich mehr wissen, als Sasuke bereit war ihm zu sagen, und vor allen Dingen mehr als ihn anging. Was genau er sich von den Informationen erhoffte, konnte Sasuke sich nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht war es persönliches Interesse, vielleicht suchte er auch nach einer Möglichkeit, Itachi irgendwie zu schaden. Orochimarus Motive blieben häufig verborgen, bis er einen Plan umsetzte.

„Weißt du etwas über die Vergangenheit dieses Mannes?“ Fragte der Ältere und zeigte auffällig auf Deidara.  
Die Frage ließ Sasuke allerdings kurz überlegen. Er wusste tatsächlich gar nichts über den Freund seines Bruders und bislang hatte ihn das auch nicht weiter gestört, aber plötzlich war der Gedanke unangenehm. Deidara konnte alles sein, Sasuke würde es nicht wissen.  
„Ich habe da ein paar sehr interessante Informationen für dich“, fügte er an.

„Ach ja, was denn?“  
Er hasste es, dass er Orochimarus Köder geschluckt hatte, aber es interessierte ihn wirklich.

„Was bist du bereit, dafür zu zahlen?“  
Das Grinsen in Orochimarus Gesicht war einfach nur unangebracht.

„Ich habe Geld.“

„Ich auch, da musst du dir etwas anderes überlegen.“  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Wie soll ich mir ein Angebot überlegen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob die Informationen für mich tatsächlich von Relevanz sind? Von was sprechen wir hier?“

„Oh das wird dich interessieren, mein lieber Sasuke.“ Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Deidara ist nicht mit legalen Mitteln zu seinem Geld gekommen.“

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?“  
Die Frage war berechtigt. Orochimaru konnte sich genauso gut alles ausdenken.

„Tja, das liegt bei dir. ‚Unternehmerisches Risiko‘ nennt man das, mein Guter.“

„Was möchtest du haben?“

„Nicht viel“, sagte er mit einem Blick wie ihn eine Bestie seiner Beute zuwerfen würde. „Begleite mich nächste Woche zum Ball.“

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann. Die Leute würden denken, dass uns mehr als nur das Geschäft verbindet.“ Außerdem wollte er gar nicht so viel mit Orochimaru in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden. Es gab zu viel Raum für unnötige Spekulationen.

„Ich fürchte, dann kommen wir nicht überein. Schade,“ seufzte er, „ich hätte dir so viel zu erzählen gehabt. Du machst einen riesigen Fehler“, sagte er aufgesetzt traurig und entfernte sich von dem Tisch, an dem die beiden gestanden hatten und ließ Sasuke damit allein zurück.  
Orochimaru markierte sein Revier mit bloßer Anwesenheit, denn erst jetzt trauten sich andere Leute zu ihm an den Tisch, um mit ihm zu sprechen, denn sie wussten, dass man Orochimaru in Gesprächen nicht zu stören hatte. Eigenartig, dass dieser Mann solch eine Wirkung auf Menschen hatte. Eigentlich war er mit seiner zierlichen Statur und den fehlenden Muskeln körperlich nicht sehr bedrohlich, doch ihn umgab eine düstere Aura, die vermutlich die meisten Menschen zurückweichen ließ.

Mit einem Mal hörte sein Handy in seiner Tasche nicht auf zu vibrieren, sodass er schließlich genervt nachgab und es herauszog, um zumindest nachzusehen, was los war. Es gehörte absolut nicht zum guten Ton, auf solchen Veranstaltungen am Smartphone gesehen zu werden, doch was er sah, veränderte alles. Er hatte zahlreiche Anrufe, SMS, und E-Mails von Bekannten und Journalisten, die sein Statement zu einem Artikel in einem Onlinemagazin wollten. Als er ihn öffnete, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose. Die Headline allein war beinahe genug, um ihm einen Herzinfarkt zu versetzen.  
„Sasuke Uchiha (Uchiha Corp.) offenbar in homosexueller Beziehung – Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Blonde?“  
Darunter waren Bilder von ihm, wie er in der Nacht Narutos Wohnung verlassen hatte und Bilder von Naruto, dem sie aufgelauert haben mussten. Das Gesicht hatten sie selbstverständlich unkenntlich gemacht, aber die Tatsache, dass bekannt war, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte und man Sasuke die Spuren des Sexes deutlich ansah, würde genügen, um seiner Karriere einen ordentlichen Tritt zu versetzen.   
Er war kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen, als er beschloss, das Handy wieder wegzupacken und unauffällig Itachi darauf anzusprechen. Der Artikel musste aus dem Netz und sie hatten ihre Mittel und Wege für so was. Je früher er weg kam, desto weniger Leute sahen ihn. Er konnte jetzt jedoch nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Der Artikel war bereits einige Minuten online.  
Doch noch bevor er Itachi suchen konnte, legte ihm sein Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin die beiden auf den Balkon gingen.

„Das ist wirklich ernst. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
Selbst Itachi klang aufgebracht.

„Gar nichts, ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
Sasuke konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.  
„Ich meine, das ist Tage her, warum erst heute?“  
Doch im selben Moment, als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, machte sich ein unglaublicher Verdacht in ihm breit. Er konnte es sich selbst kaum vorstellen, aber es war die beste Erklärung.  
„Das war Orochimaru. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“

„Was hätte er für ein Motiv?“  
Itachi seufzte. „Das ist immerhin eine ganz schön heftige Anschuldigung.“

„Ich habe ihn zurückgewiesen. Ich schätze, das hat ihm diesmal so gar nicht gefallen. Ich hätte zwar auch nicht gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist, aber ich habe auch keine andere Erklärung.“

„Wie auch immer. Ich rufe Gosaburo an, damit er sich darum kümmern kann, dass der Artikel nicht länger online bleibt und dann können wir uns immer noch um seinen Ursprung kümmern. Du solltest allerdings eventuell Naruto darauf vorbereiten, was in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird.“

Das würde ein unangenehmes Telefonat werden. Nicht nur musste er Naruto erzählen, dass er in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich sehr unangenehm von Journalisten belagert werden würde, die vielleicht sogar vor seinem Haus auf ihn warten und ihn zum Einkaufen verfolgen würden, sondern er musste ihm auch noch sagen, was er denen erzählen sollte. Eigentlich war das nichts Kompliziertes, aber er wusste, wie schwer es Naruto fiel, die Nerven zu behalten und er kannte die Journalisten der Regenbogenblätter. Sie waren schon für ihn nur schwer zu ertragen und er hatte zumindest im Vergleich zu Naruto eine exzellente Impulskontrolle. Er konnte sich leider bildlich vorstellen, wie Naruto einem aufdringlichen Reporter eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Zugegebenermaßen eine lustige Vorstellung, aber auch sehr beunruhigend, denn er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass Naruto denen noch mehr Material für reißerische Artikel lieferte. Mit Pech hatte der Onlineartikel längst eine Lawine von Druck-Artikeln ins Rollen gebracht, die selbst Gosaburo nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Der Mann war zwar wirklich gut in dem, was er tat, aber auch er konnte keine Wunder vollbringen und Millionen-Euro-Drucke verhindern, die längst gedruckt wurden, um morgens an den Kiosken der Stadt auszuliegen. Er hatte vielleicht gar keine Chance mehr, seinen Untergang zu stoppen, also konnte er sich eigentlich schon fast wieder zurücklehnen und dabei zusehen, wie sein Leben um ihn herum in Flammen aufging. Aber er wäre nicht er gewesen, wenn er das getan hätte.  
Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich frühzeitig von der Party. 

Unbemerkt würde er selbst in seinem lässigen Outfit nicht an den Journalisten vorbeikommen, die vermutlich längst bei Naruto waren, also brauchte er sich darüber auch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

Verdutzt machte Naruto ihm auf. Er hatte offenbar noch keinen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt seit dem Artikel, denn vor seiner Tür war die Hölle los. Sasuke würde Pech haben, das war keine kleine Sache und er würde sie nicht unter den Teppich kehren können.  
Wortlos war er an fragestellenden Reportern vorbeigegangen und hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht, sein Gesicht von den Kameras abzuschirmen. Wenn schon, dann wollte er auf den Fotos immerhin gut aussehen, außerdem wäre das Verdecken seines Gesichtes nur wie eine Bestätigung für die Journalisten gewesen, dass er tatsächlich etwas zu verbergen hatte. Hatte er ja auch, aber das mussten die nicht wissen.

„Was machst du hier?“  
Naruto klang genervt.

Verständlich. Er wollte ihn vermutlich nicht sehen. Sasuke konnte sich auch Besseres vorstellen.

„Ich wurde fotografiert, als ich letztens hier weggefahren bin.“

„Und?“  
Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht lange genug mit Sasuke zusammen gewesen, um das Ausmaß eines solchen Fotos erfassen zu können.

„Ich sah verdammt nochmal zerfickt aus, als ich hier weg bin.“

Naruto musste grinsen. „Das warst du ja auch.“

„Ja, das weiß die Presse auch. Es gab einen Artikel über unsere vermeintliche Beziehung und vor deiner Tür campt gerade so ziemlich jeder Reporter, den die Regenbogenpresse hergibt.“

„Oh, fuck“, unterbrach ihn Naruto.

„Ja, fuck. Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund.“

Naruto rümpfte die Nase. „Ein bisschen ironisch ist es aber schon, findest du nicht?“

„Was?“

„Na, du hast unsere Beziehung immer geheim gehalten und das hat dazu beigetragen, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Jetzt haben sie dich trotzdem drangekriegt.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst, was das für mich bedeutet, Naruto.“  
Sasuke wurde genervter mit jedem Wort der Erklärung, das er verwenden musste. Warum konnte Naruto ihn nicht einfach verstehen?  
„Du darfst kein Wort sagen. Egal, was sie fragen und egal, wer fragt. Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst.“

„Logisch.“

„Und sie werden dreckige Tricks anwenden. Sie werden versuchen, dich wütend zu machen und hoffen, dass du sie attackierst, damit sie darüber berichten können, dass ich mir einen gewalttätigen Partner gesucht habe, der sich nicht im Griff hat“, erklärte Sasuke weiter.

„Das können die doch gar nicht machen“, protestierte Naruto.

„Leider schon. Genau das ist deren Job und das können die wirklich gut. Glaub mir, ich habe häufiger mit denen zu tun als mir lieb ist und sie sind meistens die Pest.“ Er seufzte. „Sie werden alles versuchen, um dich so schlecht wie möglich darstellen zu können und sie werden mit Sicherheit mehr als nur eine unangenehme Sache finden, mit der sie dich provozieren können, aber es ist für mich überlebenswichtig, dass du nicht die Nerven verlierst und dass du absolut nichts zu ihnen sagst. Hast du das verstanden?“

Naruto nickte nur und ging zum Küchenfenster, in der Hoffnung draußen etwas sehen zu können, auch wenn er kein Fenster hatte, das nach vorne raus ging.  
„Sind es denn viele?“

„In meinen Dimensionen nein, in deinen Dimensionen sind es scheiß viele. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich da mit reinziehe. Du solltest eigentlich nichts mit Reportern zu tun haben müssen. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht.“  
Er ärgerte sich noch immer maßlos über sich selbst. So maßlos, dass er eigentlich der Meinung war, diesen Artikel verdient zu haben, nur Naruto hätte nichts davon abbekommen sollen.

Naruto griff ihn am Handgelenk und hielt so für einen Moment seine Hand.  
„Sei nicht so hart zu dir selbst. Es war ein Fehler in Monaten, das kann jedem mal passieren.“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber mir darf es nicht passieren.“  
Sasuke zog Naruto seinen Arm weg und fuhr sich angestrengt durch die Haare. „Es kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass es monatelang funktioniert hat und jetzt macht so ein dummer Fehler alles kaputt, obwohl wir nicht einmal mehr zusammen sind.“

„Aber wäre es nicht eine Lösung, jetzt an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen?“

„Wir sind aber nicht mehr zusammen, da folgt dann der nächste Artikel direkt hinterher.“  
An sich hatte Naruto da ein gutes Argument und wären sie noch zusammen, wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt gewesen, ihre Beziehung durch einen öffentlichen Auftritt offiziell zu machen, doch da es keine Beziehung mehr gab, war das absolut keine Option und würde nur mehr Probleme mit sich bringen als es lösen würde. Er musste da jetzt irgendwie durch.

„Ich versuche ja nur zu helfen“, stöhnte Naruto niedergeschlagen.

„Ich weiß doch. Und ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Tut mir leid, ich bin gerade einfach etwas überspannt.“  
Nicht nur wegen dieser Sache, sondern auch wegen dem, was vermutlich daran hing, nämlich dass er vermutete, Orochimaru hatte ihn an die Presse verkauft. Das war eines der niederträchtigsten Dinge, die man in ihren Kreisen tun konnte. Schließlich hatten sie alle dieselben Probleme mit der Presse. Gerade darum hätte Orochimaru genau wissen müssen, was er tat.  
Und dann war da auch noch das, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war Deidara ein Drogenbaron oder schlimmer noch, vielleicht war Deidara ein Menschenhändler und Itachi war ahnungslos. Abgesehen davon, dass er so jemanden nicht in der Nähe seines Bruders wissen wollte, wäre damit der nächste Skandal dann auch perfekt.  
Sasuke fiel prompt wieder ein, warum er dieses Leben so sehr hasste. Selbst wenn man vorsichtig war, konnte es jederzeit passieren, dass einem eine kleine Sache den gesamten Boden unter den Füßen wegriss und gerade da ihre Gesichter so bekannt waren, senkten persönlichen Dramen den Wert der Firmenaktie massiv. Bisher war die Uchiha Corp. Beinahe skandalfrei. Ihr Vater würde sie umbringen, wenn sie nun beide für so viel Aufsehen sorgen würden. Noch dazu konnten sie eine Menge ihres Vermögens verlieren, wenn die Aktie fiel. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, aktuell war alles eine einzige Katastrophe.

„Ob ein Selbstmord ein Skandal ist, von dem die Firma sich schneller erholt?“  
Er murmelte es mehr, aber Naruto sah ihn schockiert an.

„Was redest du denn da?“

„Es ist einfach alles so viel gerade. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, was ich denke, Naruto.“  
Er war wirklich verzweifelt. Außerdem wartete er sehnlichst auf einen Anruf von Itachi, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle war. Die Tatsache, dass der bis jetzt ausgeblieben war, sprach dafür, dass überhaupt nichts unter Kontrolle war.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!“  
Naruto sah ihn noch immer fassungslos an.

„Natürlich nicht. Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich.“ Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Es sei denn, du würdest dich dazu erklären, mich zu erschießen. In dem Fall würde ich das überdenken.“

„Du spinnst doch!“

„Wenn du das sagst. Es kennt sich ja eh jeder außer mir in meinem Leben wunderbar aus. Jetzt wird mir noch erklärt, was ich wann denken darf. Eine durchaus spannende Entwicklung.“  
Das Wasser stand ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte gar keine Lust mehr, sich zusammenzureißen.

Naruto versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag gegen die Schulter.  
„Au! Spinnst du?“ Beinahe hätte er zurückgeschlagen.

„Dir ist ja wohl nicht mehr zu helfen“, fluchte Naruto.

„Was denn? ‚Sasuke Uchiha begeht Selbstmord – war das Erbe doch zu viel?‘ Macht doch eine hammer Schlagzeile, meinst du nicht?“

„Du hast gerade echt ‘nen Schaden.“

„Nein, es ist gerade einfach nur alles zu viel. Wie viel Scheiße kann einem denn bloß auf einmal passieren?“  
Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, vernünftige Worte zu wählen. Vor Naruto konnte er ohnehin seine Hüllen fallen lassen, gerade vor ihm musste er sich nicht verstellen.  
Er war verzweifelt und Naruto durfte das sehen. Niemand außer ihm, aber vor Naruto hatte er sich noch nie verstecken müssen.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der Grundschule. Naruto war immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, den die anderen Kinder mieden, trotzdem war er stets fröhlich und bekannt als der Klassenclown. Sasuke hatte ihn gehasst.  
Das Leben war viel zu ernst, um es mit solchen Kindereien zu vertrödeln. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit waren sie aneinander geraten und hatten sich geprügelt. Bis heute hatte er eine Narbe an seiner Hand von einem Streit, bei dem Naruto ihn in einen Busch geschubst hatte. Ein Ast hatte sich in seine Hand gebohrt und war dort stecken geblieben. Dafür hatte er Naruto in einem anderen Streit die Nase gebrochen. Sie waren ziemlich gleich auf, was Blessuren durch den anderen anging. Doch tief im Inneren war Sasuke immer neidisch gewesen. Naruto schien so sorglos, während er so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf hatte und sich meistens zurückhalten musste. Eigentlich war es fast eine willkommene Abwechslung zu seinem geregelten, disziplinierten Leben, mit Naruto aneinander zu geraten. Uchihas prügelten sich immerhin nicht, doch er tat das und jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater ihn dafür bestrafte, war er auch ein wenig stolz auf sich, ihm die Stirn geboten zu haben. Eigentlich drehte sich vieles in seinem Leben darum, es Fugaku zu zeigen. Vielleicht sollte er das auch jetzt tun und einfach Naruto an der Hand nehmen und mit ihm gemeinsam da rausgehen.  
Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee.

„Wir müssen hier weg“, sagte er schließlich, während Naruto ihn noch immer verdutzt musterte. Er kam selbst nicht hinterher bei den ganzen Gedanken, die er hatte, da konnte er den Blonden wirklich gut verstehen. Der hatte vermutlich komplett den Überblick verloren.  
„Aber zieh dir was Vernünftiges an.“

Wenn er jetzt mit Naruto in Jogginghose da rausging, hatte er auch nichts gewonnen.

„Was geht jetzt ab?“  
Der Blonde konnte absolut nicht mehr folgen.

„Ich nehme dich jetzt mit zu Itachi und wir überlegen, wie es dann weitergeht.“

„Habe ich kein Mitspracherecht?“

„Naruto, bitte. Dazu ist jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Können wir das wann anders klären?“  
Sasuke seufzte. Wenn er jetzt auch noch Streit mit Naruto anfing, würde er sich vermutlich gleich in seinen Jaguar setzen und gegen den nächsten Baum fahren. Das musste jetzt einfach aufhören.

Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus, aber ich zieh keinen Anzug an.“

„Eine Jeans und ein Sakko tun’s auch.“

„Ein Sakko?“

„Ja, wie eine Jacke vom Anzug, nur ohne den restlichen Anzug“, erklärte er stümperhaft und hoffte, Naruto würde einfach endlich auf ihn hören. „Du hast doch eins?“

„Nur weil du es bist“, seufzte der Blonde und machte sich tatsächlich auf ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Als er wiederkam, stockte Sasuke der Atem. Verdammt, sah der Kerl gut aus. Das würde den Geiern vor der Tür ordentlich Stoff liefern, denn optisch passte Naruto in diesem Outfit perfekt zu Sasuke, ohne seine Lässigkeit einzubüßen.

„Solltest du öfter tragen“, kommentierte er und zwinkerte dem Blonden zu.

„Pff“, machte Naruto.  
„Und wie ist jetzt der Schlachtplan?“

„Wir gehen zu meinem Auto und fahren zu Itachi. Auf dem Weg dorthin tust du so, als wären die Leute gar nicht da und sagst am besten einfach gar nichts. Wenn sie dich etwas Fragen, tust du so, als hättest du sie nicht gehört. Schaffst du das?“

Naruto nickte wortlos, dann nahm Sasuke seine Hand und hakte ihre Finger ineinander.  
„Äh“, setzte Naruto an, aber wusste offenbar auch nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Sasuke ging nicht einmal darauf ein, dass er Naruto verunsichert hatte. Irgendwie war es ja fast süß.  
„Können wir los?“


End file.
